Beautiful
by muchbeddled
Summary: A new baby is born to Robin and Marian.
1. Chapter 1

Deep in the middle of an autumn night in Locksley, Robin leaned over his wife in their bed, concerned for her unhappy state.

"You're beautiful, Marian."

"I'm not."

Smiling adoringly into her solemn face, Robin tenderly kissed first one eyelid, then her other one, and lovingly insisted, "You're beautiful."

"I'm not."

Marian couldn't smile. She felt huge and ungainly, great with child, a child who too closely followed the birth and immediate death of their last one, their lost baby Richard. His death raised fears for the child she now carried, and as the birth approached, she retreated further and further into herself, much to her loving husband's concern.

Robin spoke gently, still smiling adoringly at her. "You lose this argument, Marian. You are beautiful. In fact, you are so lovely, I can't think straight, and I can't get the figures in the ledgers to add up."

At that, she smiled.

"Is that what this is about, Locksley? You could have just asked me for my help."

"I could have, but where would be the fun in that?"

"You call this 'fun?' "

"I was able to kiss you, and see you smile. It was fun."

He heard her utter a sad little sigh as she turned away from him. Concerned, he wrapped her in his arms and gently asked, "What is it, my love?"

Marian didn't answer. She merely lay still, uncomfortable and brooding.

Robin had never seen her like this, not even after the death of her father. He correctly guessed her mood was brought on by their expected child, but he wasn't sure what he could do to help her. He supposed she worried about the birth, remembering how Richard had died so quickly. Even so, this wasn't the Marian he knew and loved...the Marian who always tackled her problems head on, with boldness and courage.

"Much as I hate to admit you've been right when I've been wrong," he murmured into her hair, "it's good to talk about your problems, Marian, rather than bury them inside you."

He couldn't see his words had made her smile again, but he heard the teasing in her voice, and he silently rejoiced.

"So, after all these years," she teased, "you've finally learned, have you? Took you long enough."

"Maybe I just wanted to spend more time with my teacher."

"And you fancied yourself 'Teacher's Pet?' "

"I fancied my teacher. I still do, and if she can't see that, she needs to teach me how I can do better."

Clumsily, Marian rolled over to gaze lovingly back at Robin. He was so relieved to see her smile, he silently breathed a prayer of thanks.

She sighed.

"Alright, Handsome. I'll talk, since you've been so good lately unburdening yourself to me."

He waited while she searched for the right words.

"Robin," she began haltingly, "what if our baby...?"

He reached out to hold her closely, relieved it was nothing he had said or done to upset her.

"We can't worry about that," he softly reminded her. "We just need to trust. 'We serve a good Master,' you said so yourself." With infinite tenderness, he stroked her cheek and empathized, "You're still grieving for Richard, aren't you, my love?"

Marian broke down at his words, and cried quietly, lying in the strong shelter of his arms.

When her tears were spent and she felt better, he heard her sweet voice requesting, "Pray with me?"

"Of course."

He helped her out of their bed and eased her gently to her knees by their bedside. Kneeling side by side, they prayed together for a healthy child, a swift and safe delivery, and peace of mind.

Marian felt a tremendous load lifted from her, as Robin helped her stand again.

"Now that we're up," he stated, "do you want to go back to bed, or go downstairs, or...?"

"I want to peek at the girls, then help you unscramble those figures you're so good mixing up."

He smiled and kissed her. "You're incredible as well as beautiful, do you know that?"

"I am," she agreed, really feeling it was so.

They were halfway down the stairs when her pains began.


	2. Chapter 2

"Look, Daddy! I'm a bunny rabbit!"

Four-year-old Ellen put her feet together and hopped up and down three times.

"Ribbit, ribbit, frog!" Not to be outdone, two-year-old Grace squatted down and jumped on all fours.

In spite of his heart racing in its longing to be near Marian, Robin grinned at his girls' antics. He had ridden hard to fetch Matilda, and was now leading his daughters to Will and Djaq's home, where they would wait out the birth of the baby, far from their mother's cries of pain.

Blinded by love, Robin and Marian believed their girls to be the most beautiful children ever born. And although remarkably cute, the girls had somehow missed being blessed with either parent's incredible beauty.

Ellen, small and thin for her age, had long straight brown hair, blue eyes that crinkled shut when she smiled, and a complexion liberally sprinkled with freckles. Grace, with her round toddler belly and short sturdy legs, had a head of short wispy brown hair that had only recently made its appearance, and huge blue eyes that were much too large for her round little face.

"Alright, Bunny...Frog, which one of you can hop fastest to the Scarlet's?"

Grace's gaze grew intense. She took her daddy's challenge very seriously.

"Ready, steady, go!" Robin called, needing to move his dawdling little girls along.

The "frog" won the race, but not before falling and scraping her button nose. Grace didn't mind the scrape, as long as she won. Ellen didn't mind losing to her younger sister.

"Good work, Gracie!" she beamed, congratulating her with a hug outside the Scarlet's door.

Robin squatted down to meet their faces, and fondly lifted both girls onto his knees. "Now, I need you to remember your manners and be good girls. Don't let me down. And when your baby brother or sister comes, I'll be back for you straight away. Alright?"

"We'll be good, Daddy," Ellen promised.

Robin knew Ellen would be. His sweet little girl didn't seem to know how to be anything but good. It wasn't Ellen's behavior that concerned him.

Grace was his challenging child. Under her parents' care, she behaved herself...mostly. But she didn't appreciate being away from them, and her strong will and curious nature caused her to quickly wear out her welcome with anyone else.

"Hurts," Grace complained, touching her scraped nose.

Her daddy "kissed it better," then told her, "Aunt Djaq will fix you right up, Apple Blossom."

"No! Daddy do it." Grace thrust out her lower lip, protesting.

Robin steadied himself with a sigh. Realizing Grace missed her mother, he chose not to engage in a battle of wills. "How about if Aunt Djaq helps Daddy fix it? Would that suit?"

Grace considered, then threw her chubby little arms around his neck and gave his face a slobbery wet kiss.

"Good," Robin grinned. "Now, who wants to knock on the door?"

...

A short time later, Robin bid his daughters goodbye and hurried to his home, where Much, who had somehow gotten word, awaited him.

Will and Djaq looked at their twins playing happily with Robin's little girls.

"Will Scarlet," Djaq said quietly, "if I had known when I married you what I know now, I would have made you vow, 'I, Will, promise not to leave you, Djaq, alone with Grace at naptime.' "

"How hard can it be to get one little girl to fall asleep?" Will asked, in firm denial of the truth.

Djaq looked intently into her husband's hazel eyes. They both knew the answer to that question.


	3. Chapter 3

Robin reentered Locksley Manor at a run. He found Much comfortably seated at the table, enjoying a hearty meal the servant Mary had set before him.

"Robin, have you eaten? This is some of the best bread I've ever tasted! And I've always said, 'There's no finer cream in all of England than the cream made from the thoroughly contented cows of Locksley.' "

An agonized cry of pain from up the stairs interrupted his chatter. "Oh!" Much exclaimed, his mouth stuffed with bread, "Must be getting close now. It wasn't more than a minute ago, she did the same thing. Robin, where are you going? Robin...no! You can't go up there!"

"Oh, yes I can!"

Robin, unable to stay away, even though his rank demanded it, dashed up the steps. Pushing open the heavy oaken door to his bedchamber, he let his eyes adjust to the softer light in the room.

Marian lay on their bed, her knees propped up and spread wide apart, the hair surrounding her face damp and matted with sweat, her eyes locked on his bow leaning against the wall in a corner. Matilda sat beside her on the bed, wiping her face with a damp cloth while continuing to access her condition.

Matilda turned amused and lightly scolding eyes on Robin, who stood stock still in the doorway.

"Well, now, either come in or go out, whatever you deem best, Robin of Locksley. Just don't stand there gaping. Shut the door and your jaw."

Robin shook himself awake, and gingerly stepped inside the room, carefully shutting the door behind him.

"Marian?" he asked movingly. "How are you feeling?"

He was surprised when Marian turned on him in a frenzy.

"How am I feeling?" she asked, her face and voice registering unforgiving astonishment. "How am I feeling? How do you think I feel? Next time you complain of an irritating little blister, Robin of Locksley, I hope you soak it in salt and vinegar, until it festers so badly-"

Her furious rant broke off as another wave of excruciating pain washed over her, and she fairly screamed in her agony.

Robin flew to her side, his face reflecting his wife's pain, together with his own heavy dose of worry.

"Marian!"

"Come, come, come." Somehow, Matilda's tone could both scold and soothe at the same time. "If you're going to stay, you might as well make yourself useful. Now, let her grip your hand while I help the baby along."

"The baby's coming?" Robin cried in bewilderment.

Matilda gave him a friendly cuff on the side of his head. "Think back. You didn't pull me from my warm, comfortable bed in the middle of the night to invite me to breakfast now, did you?"

Marian screamed again. Robin felt her squeeze his hand so tightly, he lost the feeling in his fingers. He worried whether he'd be able to shoot today.

"That hurts, Marian," he complained, whining just a bit.

Marian screamed louder, this time in rage.

Matilda chuckled under her breath. "Men!" she scoffed. "There's a reason the good Lord didn't give you the job of bearing children! Ah! Get ready, young Locksley, it's time to meet your new little lad!"

"Lad?" Robin cried, excitedly. "You're sure?"

"Sure as the day you were born, which was a far more painful day for your lovely mother, God rest her soul, than today is for your wife, as I recall. Now," Matilda turned her attention back to Marian, who lay puffing quick little breaths, "get ready to push, my dear."

Robin's heart raced with excitement. He'd always felt it unfair that his serfs and peasants could be present at the births of their children, while he, a lord, was required to wait downstairs while his wife suffered and labored. He watched, his eyes and mouth wide open, while Marian bore down and pushed with all her might. His heart ripped from his chest at the sound of her long drawn out groan.

"Good, good, good," Matilda coached. "Breathe, breathe, breathe. Now...push!"

Marian bore down again, and Robin saw Matilda smile and reach for something between Marian's raised knees.

"Grace will be jealous," Matilda commented. "Your lad's got a full head of hair. Now, just one more push, and you should be done."

Robin didn't feel his eyes spill over with tears. All he knew was his vision became blurred as he heard Marian's final groan.

"What did I tell you?" Matilda crowed, as she lifted a red, wiggling body and held it aloft. "Congratulations! He's a fine laddie, and much larger than his Papa when he was born! And better looking!" she joked.

Marian's face relaxed and beamed, betraying no traces of the pain she had just suffered. Robin bent to kiss her lips, and they pulled apart to smile lovingly at each other while Matilda cut the cord and expertly washed the babe.

An infant's loud, lusty cry greeted their ears, a cry so different from the weak mews of their last child. As Matilda placed the carefully wrapped bundle in Marian's outstretched arms, Robin sat beside his wife and child on the bed, grinning ear to ear, wiping away the tears that couldn't be stopped.

"He'll give your Grace competiton with his wailings, you may be sure," Matilda teased the ecstatic couple.

"Grace does NOT wail!" Marian argued, then turned tired and loving eyes on baby Edward.

They had previously agreed to name the child after Marian's father, should they have a son. Robin watched in wonderment as Marian undid her bodice and held the baby to her breast. Together, they sighed in contentment.

"Now," Matilda informed them, "I'll be leaving you three alone, to go home and catch up on my beauty sleep. I'll be back to check on you in a few hours. Congratulations," she beamed again, as she exited the door.

They heard her tell Much, "It's a lad!" and Much respond, "A boy? Wonderful! I knew it!"

Neither spoke for a time, smiling over Edward's small dark head.

"He looks like an outlaw," Marian giggled. "He desperately needs a haircut!"

Robin's laugh was so hearty, Marian had to shush him.

"How are you feeling?" Robin asked her again, but this time, her response was peaceful and full of love.

"I feel I'm in Heaven," she sighed.

"Me, too."

Robin couldn't stop smiling, as he gazed at his wife and new son. "He's big! There's nothing you need to confess to me concerning Little John, is there, Marian?"

"Grow up, Locksley."

Robin laughed mischieviously, and Marian rolled her eyes, still grinning herself.

"I love you, Marian," Robin breathed, unable to stop the words.

"I love you, too."

Robin's smile couldn't stretch any further. His eyes sparkled as tears sprung back into them.

"You're beautiful," he affirmed.

"So are you, beautiful, beautiful Lord of Locksley."

Robin rested a tender hand on the back of their son's head as he leaned down to kiss Marian's lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Trust Much to have already spread the news!

As Robin made his way through his village toward Will and Djaq's home, he was stopped over and over by his happy villagers' words of congratulations.

"A little lad!" Old Elspeth cackled in glee, swallowing Robin in her large, flabby embrace. When he emerged, smiling, she gave his cheek a grandmotherly pat and bellowed, "The Lord bless us! Well it is I remember the day you were born, young Master! May your laddie follow in your footsteps, and be a light to the next generation, as you are to this one!"

Extremely touched, Robin murmured sincerely, "Thank you."

"Oh, don't thank me...I only speak Truth." She sighed happily, then rearranged his hair to her satisfaction and his unliking. "Just think! I hope I live long enough to see your little lad running through the village, his wee white bum glowing in the moonlight when he escapes his bath, just as you did when you were a wee one, Master Robin!"

"Don't tell me that's your favorite memory from my childhood," Robin grinned, blushing slightly.

"And why shouldn't it be? Such a wee lovely bum you had!"

Embarrassed, Robin laughed and continued on his way. He couldn't wait to gather his little girls and introduce them to their new baby brother. However, before he reached the Scarlet's door, he was accosted by one more Locksley villager.

Kate, her scraggly blond hair frizzing out from her scowling face, stared out her window and spied him coming. Running from her home, she hurtled her small body against his with so much force, he reeled backwards three steps and nearly fell to the ground.

Steading himself, he gently pulled Kate's bony body off him.

Robin never wasted a thought on Kate until confronted by her, but whenever they met, he reproached himself for her undying, misguided feelings. Incorrectly assuming he must have accidentally given her some false hopes of a possible relationship with him, back when he believed Marian to be dead and he had moved like a shadow through Sherwood, he felt guilty and responsible for having led her on.

"Where have you been?" Kate demanded.

"At home with Marian," he told her proudly. "We have a new son!"

"I heard." Kate scowled jealously into his face. Then, softening, she rested her head against his chest, closed her eyes, and said, "You're here now."

Carefully, Robin removed her clinging form and stepped away. "I need to bring my girls home. Goodbye, Kate."

Stung, Kate watched him leave, bitterness and longing eating away at her.

...

Robin could hear Grace's wails escalating from inside the Scarlet home. Outside in the yard, Ellen was twirling in circles and laughing as she grew dizzy and tumbled onto the grass. Looking up, she saw her father.

Just like Kate, Ellen ran to him, causing his face to break into his sunniest smile. With a single swoop, he lifted her high into the air, tossed her even higher, and deftly caught her while she squealed with delight.

They shared a loud smack of a father/ daughter kiss, and Robin told her, "Ellie Boo, congratulations! You are the big sister to a new baby boy!"

Ellen clapped her small hands in glee, then returned to more important matters.

"Gracie won't nap," she informed him, as if he couldn't hear the wailing from inside the house.

"That's alright," he said, his voice lilting. "Who needs to nap on such an important day as a birthday?"

"It's not Gracie's birthday! Silly Daddy!" Ellen giggled, finding her daddy very funny.

"You're right, Boo. It's not. It's Edward's birthday."

"My brother?"

"That's right."

"Hurray!"

"Come on, then," her daddy invited, still holding her in his arms. "We have a rescue to make."

Ellen loved the watered down Robin Hood stories she had heard. "Who are we rescuing, Daddy?" she whispered excitedly.

"Aunt Djaq, from Gracie's wails."

"And Uncle Will? And Much, too?"

"Much is in there?" Robin laughed, forecasting how Much would not hesitate to report all Grace's objections to Marian, as soon as he saw her. "Well then," Robin grinned, "there's no time to lose."

He let Ellen knock on the door, then had to push it open because no one inside could hear the knocking over the toddler's cries.

"Oh! And Daddy..." Ellen began.

"Yes, Boo?"

"Gracie doesn't wail."

"Yes, Boo."


	5. Chapter 5

Bright and early the very next morning, Robin and his family readied themselves for Edward's christening and baptism. It was early yet for Marian to rise from her bed and appear in public, but she felt strong, and didn't want to miss her son's ceremonies in the Locksley village church. The event would prove to be a joyous, memorable occasion, so different from the tragic and hurried christening and baptism of her last child.

After Sarah helped her dress, Marian studied herself in her looking glass, and couldn't help but be pleased at her reflection. She knew she looked radiant and lovely in her silvery blue shimmering gown, its high waistline hiding her temporary maternal figure. She wished Robin would also wear blue, but guessed he would proudly flaunt the Huntington green and gold, and look dashingly handsome wearing it. Nurse Mattie would make certain the girls were dressed in their very finest gowns, and the during the ceremony, the baby would be dressed in the exqusite christening gown Robin's mother had meticulously created years before.

It was a gloriously warm and pleasant autumn day, and Marian smiled when she heard her daughters' voices float up to her from outside the manor. But what was that she heard Gracie say?

"Puddle," Grace was saying.

Oh, no. Immediately, Marian called to her daughters from her open window.

"Grace, stop! Ellen, where's Nurse Mattie? Don't let Grace near that puddle! Robin!"

"Yes, my love?"

Marian jumped in surprise. She hadn't heard her husband enter their room, and right now, in her sensitive state, she hated it that he had snuck up on her the way he had just done. She wheeled around to face him, eyes flashing, then softened when she noticed the strong and loving way he was holding their new baby.

"Robin, Gracie's not up to her knees in mud, is she?"

"Is she?"

Both looked out the window to see their little Grace, dressed in her finest gown, splashing enthusiastically in a mud puddle.

"Gracie's making a mess," they heard Ellen comment to herself.

Overly sensitive from her body's changes through pregnancy and the recent birth of her child, Marian felt completely overwhelmed by her two-year-old's mudbath. She wanted to cry, but mastered her tears. It helped that Robin was so calm. In fact, he appeared amused.

"Hold the baby," he grinned, handing her Edward. "I'll have her cleaned up in no time."

From her window, Marian watched Robin laughingly swoop down upon Grace and pull her from the brown gooey mess.

"Puddle," Grace told him, wiping muddy streaks on his face.

"Daddy, Gracie's making a mess." Ellen was highly concerned.

"Not anymore she's not," he corrected. "Come on, Grace, you can't wear mud to church. Let's get you cleaned up."

...

As she watched her husband enter the manor with their two little girls in tow, Marian smiled and sighed. She'd always, always known Robin would be an ideal father, and it made her love for him grow, even when she didn't think there was any way she could possibly grow fonder.

But where was Nurse Mattie? It wasn't like her to allow Ellen or Grace outdoors without attending them! Marian was seriously concerned.

She had a right to be. The old nurse was found stone cold, slumped over in her chair in the nursery, her heart stopped.

Before Robin or Marian could recover from their saddened surprise, they heard insistant knocking upon their manor's outer door.

"Let me in," Kate's whining voice demanded. "I've experience caring for my little sister Maggie. I want to be your children's nurse."


	6. Chapter 6

Wrapped in each other's arms, Robin and Marian lay contentedly listening to the soft sound of rain lightly falling on their manor house's roof.

"I hope you'll manage to wipe that self satisfied smile off your face before we begin our rounds this morning," Marian teased her husband.

Chuckling, his grin broadening, Robin held her even more tightly.

Weeks had quickly passed, and the couple, unable to wait for Matilda's approval to resume "healthy marital relations," had taken matters into their own hands. They had never been very good at waiting.

Edward's 6 am cry brought them back down to earth.

"Stay here. I'll get him," Robin kindly offered, stepping out of bed and into a pair of trousers he had hastily disguarded the night before.

Unable to locate his shirt, Robin braved the chilly air and went to retrieve their baby.

Edward's cradle was in its own room adjoining the nursery where the girls slept. Kate, never a beauty, to put it mildly, looked especially foul this morning, as she held the baby, trying to quiet his cries.

"Morning!" Robin greeted her cheerfully, reaching for his hungry infant. "Feel free to go back to bed, Kate. I'll take him to his mother." He smiled lovingly at his son in his arms. "Good morning to you!" he cooed.

Kate couldn't take her hard little eyes off her master's half naked form. Every time Grace was naughty, which happened on a nearly daily basis, she was determined to resign her position and move back home with her mother. But then, something like THIS would happen, renewing her resolve to stay.

...

Grace had "the sniffles," and so, due to the damp, chilly air, had to stay home with Kate while her mama, daddy, sister and baby brother got to ride together on horseback to Nettlestone and Clun. Grace was not at all happy. Neither, for that matter, was Kate.

"Eat your breakfast," Kate told the toddler, sitting at the table waiting for Grace to finish.

Little Grace thrust out her lower lip.

"Eat," Kate repeated.

Grace did not like Kate. Not even a little bit. With two hands, she dug her spoon into her bowl of pottage and began shoveling its contents onto Kate's hideous face.

"Why, you little-" Kate stopped herself just in time. Wiping the warm sticky goo from her face, she grabbed Grace's bowl with her free hand and set it out of reach.

"Funny!" Grace smiled proudly.

"You are NOT funny!" Kate scolded. "You are a terror!"

"You terror," Grace argued.

"I'm telling," Kate whined, sounding much like a two-year-old herself.

Grace looked up excitedly when she heard the sound of hoofbeats in the yard. In no time at all, Thornton ushered eight-year-old Allan into the house.

"Pottage?" Allan wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Not bein' funny, but why eat such muck? I thought lords and ladies ate venison for breakfast! And pigeon pie," he added, in a funny stuck up voice, making Grace giggle.

"Pidge pie!" she repeated, waving her spoon in the air.

"You've got a cold," Kate reminded her. "Warm pottage is all you're gonna get."

Grace set up a wail. Allan covered his ears. "Make it stop!" he cried.

Determinedly, Kate folded her arms across her chest and wouldn't budge. Having no fondness for the strong willed two-year-old, she planned to wait out Grace's cries. Allan, adoring the little tot, had a different idea.

"Come on, Gracie," he coaxed. "Stop cryin', and we can build a tower together. What do you say, oi?"

Slowly, Grace's wails fizzled out. Her nose desperately needed wiping. As soon as Allan had lifted her down from her seat, she ran to Kate and wiped her nose on her nurse's skirt.

"Damn!" Kate cried.

"Damn!" Grace pouted back.

Allan laughed. "You're in trouble now," he told Kate. "I once taught Ellie to say a few choice words under this very roof. Lord and Lady Locksley aren't gonna be pleased, let me tell you!"

"Shut up!" Kate screeched.

Young Allan took hold of Grace's hand and patiently climbed the stairs with her. "Come on, Gracie," he said, "between the two of us, I'm sure we can think up a few clever schemes to teach your nurse a lesson."


	7. Chapter 7

"Now listen, Grace. Ever hear of a 'wild goose chase?' "

Grace liked the sound of Allan's words. She ran around wildly, flapping her arms and honking like the geese she had seen and heard on Locksley Pond.

"Naw, not that kind of wild goose chase! What I've referrin' to is somethin' else!" He lowered his voice, and Grace drew near, attracted by the mischievious look in the boy's bright blue eyes.

"Here's what we do," he continued. "We send Kate on all sorts of errands...fake ones, you understand, and wear her out. Then, at the very end, we spring a real surprise on her!"

"Pull hair, too," Grace suggested.

"Yeah...we can pull her hair, if you'd like. I'll let you do that part. But first, you've got to pretend you see your dad comin'. That'll get her goin'. Ready, Gracie?"

"Ready!"

...

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

As Grace trotted down the stairs calling for her father, Kate jumped up from the table and looked all about.

"Where?" she asked. "Where is he?"

"Coming."

"Coming from where?"

Grace pointed to the door, and Kate ran to it and scanned the horizon.

"Where? I don't see him!"

"Daddy!" Grace cried excitedly.

Young Allan had followed Grace down the steps, and now casually informed Kate, "He's comin', alright. We saw him from her window. Should be at the treeline by now. He's alone."

Without another thought, Kate picked up her skirts and ran from the manor, heading straight for the treeline. Allan doubled over with laughter. "This is gonna be great!" he celebrated.

Grace squatted on all fours and jumped. "Frog," she declared herself proudly.

...

All morning long, Allan and Grace kept Kate busy. They told Kate Robin was seen at the miller's, in the church, up on the hilltop, over in the meadow...everywhere except where he really was. And Kate fell for their tales each and every time, running about trying to find the man she wanted. Completely exhausted at last, she staggered into the manor, breathing heavily.

"Find him?" Allan asked innocently.

Kate glowered at him. She was beginning to suspect something was not right.

"Hungey," Grace insisted, climbing onto her chair at the dining table.

"You're hungry 'cause you didn't eat your pottage," Kate scolded. "You can have it for lunch."

Grace began to wail.

"Lord and Lady Locksley aren't gonna like that," Allan cautioned, speaking above the wailing.

"I don't care what she thinks! And he's not here...or is he?" Kate pouted and challenged Allan with a defiant glare.

"Look behind you."

Kate spun around to find Robin, Marian, and their other two children framed in the doorway.

"Robin!" Kate cried, flinging herself at him.

Marian hurried to Grace and lifted her from her seat. "What is going on here?" she demanded to Kate.

"You're here...you're here...you're here...you're here," Kate squeaked, into Robin's chest. She tried to push aside the baby he was carrying, so she could get closer. That was the final straw.

"That's it, Kate," Robin said angrily. "It was a mistake hiring you for a nurse. I need you to pack your things and get out. NOW!" he clarified, when she still tried to get cozy.

Kate pulled away, glaring up at him with defiant eyes. "If I leave, you'll never see me again," she warned.

"We can only wish," Marian said bitingly.

"Humph!" Tossing her ratty hair, Kate stomped up the stairs to the nursery, to pack her few meager belongings.

Grace and Allan waited expectantly for notice of the "surprise" they had worked so hard at all morning, with a little help from two of their friends. Their ears were rewarded when they heard a crash, a thud, and a high pitched shriek.

For a split second, Robin and Marian stared at one another, aghast, then both darted up the steps together. Robin was still holding Edward, who seemed none the worse for wear.

Pushing open the door to the nursery, they were shocked to see Kate, turned upside and suspended from the ceiling, one ankle attached to a thickly coiled rope. Her skirts had fallen over her head, revealing her spindly legs, clothed in knee length drawers.

"Get me down! Get me down!" she shrieked.

"Allan, you're the idea man," Robin correctly guessed, "but you didn't execute this on your own. Tell me, where are Daniel and Saffia?"

"Pull hair!" Grace couldn't wait to do her part.


	8. Chapter 8

Snuggling under the exquisitely embroidered coverlet on her bed, Marian sighed in complete satisfaction. At this moment, she didn't believe life could be any more beautiful.

Edward was such a good baby, with regular eating and sleeping habits. He had adorably fallen asleep during his late night feeding, and his father was laying him down in his cradle for the night, where hopefully, he would sleep soundly until five or six in the morning.

The little girls had long been asleep, after giggling through one of their daddy's famous bedtime stories, complete with surprisingly unusual and highly amusing voices, and a great deal of waggling eyebrows on the part of the storyteller. The girls' current favorite was a story called "Mr. Bear to the Rescue," and Marian had no idea how her masculine husband managed the high pitched voices of the "Rabbit Buns." She wouldn't let Robin know, but she found his voices hysterically funny.

She yawned...a slow, wide, contented yawn. She was so very tired, but blissfully happy.

Quietly, Robin returned and climbed into the bed beside her. She sighed again as she pressed her back against his torso, then fairly purred in contentment, delighting in the feel of his hard fit body, and how it fit together perfectly with hers.

"Mmm, you're nice and warm," Robin murmured approvingly, placing his scruffy chin on her shoulder.

His whiskers scratched, but Marian didn't mind in the least. They were his whiskers, and she loved every bit of him. She smiled when she heard him chuckle.

"What?" she asked.

He laughed some more. "The children...springing a trap on Kate. Can you believe it?"

Marian smiled proudly. "And Gracie, pulling her hair. You're raising a very naughty little girl, Robin of Locksley."

"She's your daughter, too!"

"She's wonderful."

"Yes, she is."

Marian was so tired, she needed to stop talking and go to sleep. She felt Robin twine his fingers through her hair, lift it off her neck and place his eager lips on her flesh.

"Goodnight, Sweetheart," she said, smiling at his disappointed, but understanding sigh.

"Goodnight, my love."

The full moon shone in through their window, infusing the room with a lovely warm glow.

"Don't look now," Robin whispered near her ear, "but those are the first snowflakes of the season."

Marian briefly opened her eyes to watch the gently falling snow. Closing them again, she marveled at the beauty of life just before she drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

The snow continued falling throughout the night, and the people of Locksley awoke to a world transformed and blanketed in white.

Even though Grace suffered from a cold, her parents couldn't let her miss playing outdoors in the enchanted snow covered fields. And so, along with Ellen, Grace was bundled into her warmest hat, gloves, boots, and cloak, and was screaming with delight at the wonderment of the white, wet, and frozen snow. Baby Edward napped peacefully indoors, watched over by Bridget Thornton, who assumed the role of "nurse" after Kate's dismissal yesterday.

Robin was enjoying himself every bit as much as his daughters. Gathering fistfuls of snow, he shaped them into snowballs, tossed them high into the air, then smugly grinned as his perfectly aimed arrows shattered them to bits above everyone's heads.

A crowd of Locksley villagers watched in excited amazement as their beloved master performed astounding feats with his bow. Marian, however, was far from impressed.

Sitting astride her horse Tannin, Marian grew more and more impatient for Robin to finish "showing off" and come riding with her. Their stable groom Ian stood by, holding the reins of his master's horse, but Robin seemed in no hurry to put aside his bow, or his enthralled audience, to join his wife for the ride he had promised her.

"Just one or two more shots, Marian," he begged, restringing his bow once his bowstring became too wet for his liking.

Marian glared at him. Didn't he realize she had a limited window of time to enjoy a ride through the snow covered fields, before she needed to return home and nurse Edward? Robin wasn't considering her at all! He was far too busy basking in the cheers and adulation of the crowd. Marian grew more and more angry.

What Robin did next was too much for her to stand. When she saw her husband boost himself up into a tree, hang upside down by his knees from a sturdy branch, line up five arrows on his bow, call for Much to throw five snowballs into the air as quickly as possible, then fire and hit each snowball in rapid succession, Marian dug her heels into Tannin's side and galloped away, to fume far away from the cheers of her village and her husband's swaggering pride.

"I don't ask for much, Robin of Locksley," she fumed aloud, though only her horse heard her. "We have precious little time alone together as it is, and when I want to spend a few moments of it with you, what do you do? Waste your arrows performing your ridiculous tricks! We all know you can shoot, Robin. It's not a secret. And now you've wasted arrows you should have been saving for tomorrow's hunt, doing what? Shooting at snowballs? Grow up, Locksley!"

She continued driving her horse as hard as she could, all the while upbraiding her absentee husband. "We've never had enough time alone, and do you want to know what I think? I think you prefer it that way! When we were first married, and living in Sherwood, we were surrounded by your "gang." Much alone gave us almost no privacy! And then, when King Richard returned, we were surrounded by your servants and your people, all of whom are so interested in all your comings and goings. It's a wonder we have any children at all! But no, of course, you make certain we have privacy then, when it suits you! Well, we'll just see whether-"

She stopped mid-rant, for she heard a familiar voice through the trees. Reining her horse, she perked up her ears to listen.

The words were foreign and unknown, but the voice was unmistakeable, and Marian found her mood vastly improved.

"Stoss harter macht jetzt, Spass!" ordered the voice of Count Friedrick of Bavaria, in commanding tones.

Without hesitating, Marian steered Tannin in the direction of the German voice.


	10. Chapter 10

"Lady Marian!"

Count Friedrick of Bavaria looked up from the snowy road to smile in delight at the beautiful woman on horseback he had journeyed more miles than he cared to tally, specifically to see.

The count snapped to attention and executed a little foreign bow, nearly bringing a giggle to Marian's lips. He stood in the road with his attendants beside his carriage, which appeared to be stuck in a muddy rut and refusing to budge despite the count's orders to his men to "push harder."

"How long have you been stuck?" Marian asked, pleasantly surprised to see her old friend.

"Longer than I care to admit."

"We're not far from Locksley. Ride with me. We can send help and have your carriage and your men out of here in no time."

"That is most kind. But how am I to ride? My horses are supposed to pull my carriage...not host me on their backs."

Marian released her giggle at last at the count's expression. Sliding down from Tannin's back, she approached one of Count Friedrick's horses, stroked its mane, and asked, "What's his name?"

The count watched her intently, wishing for the first time in his life he could trade places with an animal.

"He is called 'Grane,' but why do you ask?"

"Because, Count, with your permission, I could ride him to Locksley, while I offer you my horse Tannin."

Count Friedrick uttered a surprised gasp. "But, Lady Marian, my horse has no saddle! You cannot ride him unsaddled!"

Marian smiled proudly. "Can't I? You forget, Count, I was once an outlaw. I cannot begin to tell you the number of times I was forced to 'borrow' an unsaddled horse to make an escape. At least Grane here is wearing reins!"

Smiling, the count lifted her gloved hand, pressing it to his lips as he bowed over it. "You are, as I recall, a remarkable woman, Lady Marian."

"Thank you, Count Friedrick. But I'm afraid you must call me 'Lady Locksley' now."

"Afraid? Oh, dear! Is your husband Robin Hood so horrible, then?"

It was Marian's turn to gasp. She had not meant to imply anything against Robin! Why had she said that?

Flustered and slightly angry, she tried to explain. "No. He's not horrible. He's..." Better tell the count the truth. After all, Robin wasn't here to listen and get all puffed up with pride.

"He's magnificent," she answered, flushing with love and pride.

The count's face betrayed no change in his response toward her answer. "Well, then, I gladly accept your generous offer, Lady Locksley. Lead me to your village!"

...

Arriving at Locksley, they found Marian's family, accompanied by the faithful Much, inside the manor. The girls had changed to warm dry clothing and were playing together by the fireside, while Robin paced the room, comfortable at trying to quiet his crying son whom he held in his arms.

Recognizing Marian's guest, he nearly dropped their child.

Removing her gloves and cloak, Marian happily acknowledged the delighted greetings of her little girls, offered her cheek to Robin, then took their hungry infant from his arms.

"Excuse me, Count," she said, taking the baby up the stairs, leaving her astounded husband to make conversation with their surprise guest.

"Well, well, well," Robin said to his daughters, not taking his jealous smiling stare off Count Friedrick's face. "Look what your mother found in the forest."


	11. Chapter 11

"My, my, Robin Hood," Count Friedrick commented, taking in the sight of Robin and Marian's two daughters and the retreating sound of Edward's cries, "you have been a busy man, I see. I envy you."

Robin didn't ask whether the count envied him his children, or his activities begetting the children.

"You may call me 'Locksley' now," he replied smugly, "as my rightful titles have been restored to me by the late king."

"Ah!" the count smiled, "your good King Richard! I shall never forget the glorious day I witnessed his release from my king, Henry Hohenstaufen!"

Reminded of the count's part in helping secure King Richard's release from captivity, Robin's gaze changed from one of arrogant jealousy, to one of sincere thankfulness.

"Thank you for your sacrifices helping to bring about his release. England will be forever in your debt."

"It was my pleasure...that and purchasing back the lovely Lady Marian's ring from the ransom. Tell me, Robin Hood, was Marian pleased to get it back? Does she still wear the emeralds on her delicate finger? I did not notice."

"Well, she was wearing gloves."

"Yes, of course. And my eyes were busy looking elsewhere on her person."

Robin's jealousy returned with a vengeance. Nevertheless, he conquered his feelings and remained polite. The count, after all, had served him generously in the past, once donating his chest of money to Robin's cause, paying huge sums from his own wealth to secure King Richard's release, and purchasing back Marian's emerald engagement ring from the ransom. Robin felt he owed the count his courtesy, his gratefulness, and his respect.

"You'll see it on her hand when she rejoins us. Thank you, from both of us, for buying it back. I can't tell you how happy she was when I surprised her with it at our wedding."

"And which of your weddings was that? But of course, I recall her writing to me about the church ceremony here in Locksley. That was the last time I heard from her, I believe."

Robin eyed his guest suspiciously. "Yes, well...Marian agreed it wasn't wise to keep up her correspondance with you once we were officially man and wife."

Count Friedrick smiled slyly. "And why was that, Robin Hood?"

Although he also wore a smile, Robin's eyes hardened perceptively, much to the count's amusement.

"She became too busy, with her new duties as Lady Locksley," Robin explained.

"Then perhaps you should hire more servants to lighten her load. That is what a good husband would do in my country."

Much, who had remained strangely quiet listening in the background, now felt it his sworn duty to fly to his former master's defense.

"For your information, Robin has plenty of servants! And all of them, I think you'll find, with the exception of his manservant Thomas, carry out their duties with the utmost...the utmost..." Much struggled for the right words, but they eluded him. "They peform their duties well!" he huffed at last, and he meant it to sting.

At that moment, Marian rejoined them, proudly holding her son in her arms.

"I'm sorry to have left you, Count Friedrick. I trust my husband was hospitable." Turning flashing eyes on Robin, she scolded, "Robin! Why haven't you offered him anything to eat or drink?"

Before Robin could answer, Marian asked their guest, "What would you like? And please, sit down! I have no idea where my husband's manners are today! Probably they got lost in the cheers of the crowd."

"Remind us again, Count, why you're here?" Robin rudely countered.

The count ignored his obvious insult. "Ah!" he cried. "But I thought you knew! I travelled at great inconvenience and expense, expressly to see my good friend, Lady Marian!"

"I see."

Taking Marian aside, Robin asked, "Did you know he was coming?"

"I was just as surprised as you were. But now that he's here, we can at least be polite."

"That had better be all we'll be," Robin fumed.

"Jealous?" Marian asked, as Robin scoffingly laughed. Because she was having difficulty regaining her lovely figure from her back-to-back pregnancies, the count's visit was the perfect boost her self confidence needed.

Count Friedrick interrupted their heated whisperings. "I have no need of food or drink, not when there is the feast of a lifetime set before my very eyes! Lady Marian, you are even more lovely than when we last met. I would not think it possible, but...here you are! Now, I will feel your hospitality lacking unless we repeat the same action we engaged in after our last ride together through the forest. Do you remember?"

"Which was?" Robin demanded, with Much by his side.

"It was nothing," Marian hastened to explain.

"Oh, you wound me, Lady Marian!" The count pretended dismay. "I have been told by others my kisses are many things, but never have they been called 'nothing.' Allow me to prove myself to you again."

Marian couldn't help but look pleased as the count stepped toward her. What perfect timing! This certainly might teach her husband to think twice before choosing his bow over her company!

Both she and Count Friedrick turned smiling faces on Robin, whose face was anything but smiling.

"Come now, Robin Hood," Count Friedrick challenged, "is it not customary to allow others to kiss the bride?"

"Not in my house," Robin answered, his eyes flashing out a warning.


	12. Chapter 12

"And so, you see," Count Friedrick announced to Robin and Marian over dinner with the family later that evening, "she disregarded my person and threw me over for another man. A minstrel, of all things! And so, I found myself once again alone and unattached. I thought to myself, 'Why spend Christmas alone in my castle overlooking the icy Rhein, when I might journey to Nottingham and spend Christmas warmed by the most beautiful creature I have ever had the privilege to enjoy?' "

"Enjoy?" Robin questioned, with meaning.

"To meet, then, if you'd rather."

"I'd rather not," Robin smirked.

"Well," Marian spoke up cheerfully, "I'm glad you are here, at any rate. And she must be a fool to have treated you so poorly."

"She is, which was her chief charm, until it began to wear thin."

"It sounds as if you are well rid of her then."

"I am. As you so deftly put it, well rid."

"I'm glad you are not wasting your time moping for someone so faithless. You deserve better."

"Thank you, Lady Marian."

"You are quite welcome, Count Friedrick."

Robin watched the friendly exchanges between his beautiful, beloved wife and the ugly, undersized count with a scowl marring his handsome features. What did Marian see in him? He was so insincere, and such a wastrel. His chief interest seemed to be the gaming tables, followed closely by bedroom intrigue. He spoke of such things openly, as though Robin's tiny daughters were not present, listening to his exploits with wide open eyes and ears. In fact, he seemed uncomfortable with the children, ignoring them as much as possible, to focus his attentions solely on Marian.

Robin thought the count mistakenly believed himself loaded with charm, and he could not fathom how someone as clever and astute as Marian could fall for such fake displays. Count Friedrick was really beginning to goad him. He wanted his home free of all unwelcome German guests, especially those of the male gender who smiled at his wife with such a naughty gleam in their ugly little eyes, and made up numerous excuses to kiss her hand.

As for Marian, she found herself in high spirits, enjoying the count's flattery and Robin's jealousy. She knew exactly how to handle Count Friedrick! His attentions were harmless, flattering, and amusing. But how they made her cocky Robin nervous! She couldn't help but feel pleased, especially after his choosing to waste his time showing off his skills at archery today, when all she had wanted was to spend a few moments alone riding with him.

In fact, she couldn't wait to spend more than a few moments alone with him now. She cast frequent, stolen glances at him at the table, seeing their baby crooked in one strong arm while he ate with his other hand, and she found his image incredibly alluring. At one point, Grace accidentally knocked over her milk, but Robin's lightening quick reflexes rescued it just in time, and the spill was avoided. His hard gaze softened each time he smiled at their children, which was frequent, and Marian found the combination of the strong, handsome, capable man with the patient, loving, affectionate father entirely satisfactory and sexy.

She was day dreaming about his lips when Count Friedrick startled her awake. A blush stole up her cheeks, when she heard the count say, "We should all retire early for the night, if we are to be fresh for the hunt tomorrow."

"We'll be hunting boar. What will you be hunting?" Robin asked snidely.

The count laughed lightly. "What I plan to catch will be no bore, I do assure you, Robin Hood." He rose, and executed his little bow. "And now, if you will excuse me, I am off to retire to my chambers. But before I go, tell me, Robin Hood, are you a sound sleeper, or do you frequently wake?"

"Why do you want to know?" It was a threat.

The count maintained his light and airy manner. "I would not wish to disturb you, should I sleepwalk and wander into the wrong room in a strange house in the middle of the night. It has been known to happen to me before."

"I would suggest you don't. I might mistake you for a burglar, and my aim isn't very good in the dark. My arrow might swerve off course and miss your leg."

"Ah! Perhaps you should not sleep with your bow, or your sword, close to your bed...just in case."

"I don't need weapons," Robin answered coldly, clenching his fists.

The count was laughing inside. This was such an amusing game! He was so glad he had made the long and hazardous journey!

It was a pity Marian's body was temporarily rounded from recently becoming a mother, yet she was beautiful still, like a Madonna in a work of art. The count envied his jealous host tonight, for he had read Marian's looks of desire for her husband, even if her husband had not discerned them. This ruse of retiring early for the night was his gift to them for their hospitality, for the count was accustomed to keeping late night hours, and he knew he would be bored in his room, while they would be anything but. He fully expected his host to be much friendlier to him come morning.

"Good night," he said, bowing over Marian's hand and raising it again to his lips.


	13. Chapter 13

Alone in her bedchamber, Marian carefully washed herself in heated water sprinkled with rose petals, then donned her prettiest robe and brushed her hair, readying herself for a night of romance with the husband she loved with all her heart, soul, and being. She stoked the fire already burning brightly in the fireplace, for she felt certain it would be completely burnt down by the time either one of them rose from the bed tonight.

Outside, the full moon cast its silvery beams over the wintry white world, and the very stars seemed to twinkle their approval in the velvety night sky. The night seemed made for love, and Marian could barely wait to be in her husband's arms again to give and receive love. Every inch of her cried out to kiss and cling to every beautiful part of him. The force of her passion thrilled her, as she imagined Robin's gorgeous blue eyes and his magnificent form, not to mention the memory of his incomparable kisses raining up and down her body.

She had left him putting the girls to bed, for he was telling a new story of his own creation about an ugly toad with a suspiciously familiar sounding German accent. Gracie couldn't hold still, but kept squatting on all fours, pretending to be a frog, but when Ellie innocently cried, "Daddy, the ugly toad sounds just like Count Friedrich!" Marian thought it wise to excuse herself and prepare for bed.

She placed her right palm on her belly and looked down, unhappy at the roundness that wouldn't go away. Looking at herself in the glass, she frowned. In her mind's eye, she looked four month's pregnant! Well, Robin wouldn't mind. Hadn't he told her a few short nights ago how beautiful he found her? Hadn't he shown her, his tender ardor stronger and more convincing than any words could be? He loved _her_, not the shape of her belly. Still, she wished she could truly feel beautiful again.

The door opened with such force, Marian nearly jumped. She smiled excitedly at her lover's back as he closed it, longing to run straight to his arms. The look in his eyes when he spun around, however, stopped her.

Barely looking her direction, Robin kicked off his boots, unfastened his belt, removed his outer garment, and climbed silently into bed, fully dressed in his shirt, trousers, and thick woolen socks. Lying face down on his belly, he was clearly furious.

Why should he be angry? Count Friedrich was no threat to their happiness! The count was a friend...an amusing man with much more depth than he revealed to the world. Marian was pleased he had turned up to visit! Even though she didn't know him well, she considered him a true friend, whose flirtatious attentions were nothing but flattering fun. Robin had no reason to fume and pout.

Well, if he needed convincing she was truly his, she was in the perfect frame of mind to begin. She ran and climbed onto the bed, then let her fingers play with the curls on the nape of his neck. When she lightly stroked his back, she felt him tense under her caress.

Leaning down, Marian spoke softly in his ear. "What's wrong, Handsome?"

"I'm tired. Goodnight." His tone was curt and dismissive.

He was really angry, with no cause. Marian began to feel annoyed at his unreasonableness.

Deciding the situation called for honesty and bluntness, she whispered, "Robin, let me show you how little I care for German counts."

It was the wrong thing to say.

He sat up before she could begin kissing his neck, and the force of his movement flung her off him. She lay back on the bed, her eyes open wide in surprise.

"I'm sorry, Marian. Are you alright? I did not mean to hurt you." He was truly sorry, for he hadn't realized his movement would shake her off him. She was not hurt, but she was annoyed.

"You're being completely unreasonable," she told him.

"Really? I don't think so."

"That's because you're a fool."

"Yes, you've told me that before."

"When you stop behaving like one and grow up, I'll stop saying it."

"When you stop encouraging men to fawn all over you, I'll grow up."

She sat straight up at that and stared at him. "I don't encourage men! How dare you, Robin? How can you even say that? You have some nerve! What about you and Kate?"

"Kate? What about Kate?"

"You know how she throws herself at you, yet when she lived under our roof, you strutted around here showing off, in only your trousers!"

"This is my house. I happen to like being comfortably dressed in my own home."

"Comfortably _un_dressed. And I hardly think it was comfortable, being so chilly."

Marian wanted to cry. This was not what she imagined tonight would be! She didn't want to talk about Kate...she knew Robin had only appeared before the "girl" shirtless one time, and that was only because he couldn't locate his shirt. But she felt justified bringing it up, since he was being so ridiculous about Count Friedrick.

"The count is my friend," she said at last. "You don't have to like him-"

"I don't!"

"-but I do. He may stay here and visit as long as he likes. Don't forget, Robin, he was largely responsible for paying much of King Richard's ransom. Without him, Richard might still be a captive, and you an outlaw."

"At least Richard would be alive."

"Now you're really being ridiculous! Goodnight, Robin."

She rolled over and pulled the covers up to her chin. Realizing she still wore her robe, she hesitated, then decided she wasn't about to take it off now.

She felt Robin angrily lie back down on the other side of the bed and turn away from her.

"One inappropriate action, Marian, and he can find another house to spend Christmas," were the last words she heard Robin say before he sat up and blew out the candles.


	14. Chapter 14

Edward was crying...her baby needed her.

Marian blinked open her eyes to see Robin standing in the room, gently smiling down at their infant crying in his arms.

"There now," he cooed softly, "be patient. My goodness, you're insistent tonight!"

Still half asleep, Marian sat up, pulled at her robe to open it, and reached out her arms for Edward. As she took the baby, her eyes met Robin's. His looked adoring and more than a little sheepish.

"So much for going to bed early," he said.

Both lovingly watched the baby begin to suckle at his mother's breast, then Marian spoke quietly. "Thank you for getting him for me. I didn't hear him."

"You were out."

"I know. I'm so tired, Robin."

His expression was full of sympathy as he reached out and stroked her cheek. Briefly, she closed her eyes, delighting in the familiar feel of his rough thumb's caress.

"Here," he offered, shivering slightly. "I'll add more wood to the fire."

While Robin built up the blaze, Marian studied their baby's sweet little face. He was so beautiful with his dark hair and bright blue eyes! She loved his little mouth and his tiny hands, and how his eyes seemed so alert to everything around him. Unable to resist, she bent her head and kissed his soft abundant baby hair.

She was glad when Robin climbed onto the bed beside them. He half sat, half lay against the bolsters, and she got comfortable snuggling against his chest, while Edward continued to suckle. Robin tightened his arm around them and sighed.

For a time, neither spoke, not needing words.

At last, she heard him venture, "I'm sorry, Marian."

"I'm sorry, too."

"You don't flaunt yourself at men; they just naturally flock to you. You're beautiful! They can't help themselves. I know that better than anyone."

"I _was_ beautiful," she corrected, lamenting her figure.

Robin scoffed. "Stop. You're gorgeous. Your curves...you're so womanly. I get get choked up just looking at you."

"Choked up?" she smiled. "As in gagging?"

He breathed a sigh, searching for the right words. It was one of the rare times when she joked while he was deadly serious. She treasured this moment and longed to store it in her memory so it would live forever.

"As in being awestruck," he confessed, his eyes pleading with hers to believe his sincerity.

The longing and desire she had felt for him earlier in the evening came flooding back. Luckily, Edward had eaten his fill, and Marian handed him off to Robin to be burped.

They both grinned when the baby burped loudly, and Robin teased, "He reminds me more and more of Little John, Marian!"

"When he begins to snore so loudly they can hear him in London, you may begin to worry. Until then, he's yours."

They played with him for awhile, lying him on his back and gently moving his arms and legs while reciting rhymes. After a time, Marian held him close and rocked him to sleep.

While Robin returned the baby to his cradle, Marian smiled secretly to herself. Surprisingly, she didn't feel at all tired. She was breathlessly happy!

Removing her robe, she burrowed under the covers, waiting for Robin to return. She giggled briefly as she imagined the surprise he would get from her when he climbed back into bed.


	15. Chapter 15

If Robin's former enemies from when he served as Captain of King Richard's Private Guard in Outremer, or when he reigned over the wilds of Sherwood Forest as Robin Hood, could witness his gentle loving manner as he lay his small son in his cradle, they might lose much of their fear of the strong and bold leader of men.

Robin poked his head through the open door adjoining his daughters' nursery from Edward's room. Smiling fondly at the sight of his little girls sleeping peacefully in their beds, he stepped cautiously into the room to add more wood to their fire.

Their new nurse, Bridget Thornton, lifted a frightened head from her pillow, and pulled her blankets up to her chin, but relaxed when she saw it was only "Master Robin." Like many of Locksley Manor's servants, she still suffered from nightmares recalling Guy of Gisbourne's tenure as "Lord of the Manor."

"Sorry for the disturbance," Robin apologized quietly. "Just need to warm up the room a bit." Carefully adding enough wood to last until morning, he told Bridget, "Hopefully, that should last. And him as well," he grinned, indicating Edward in the next room. "Goodnight, Bridget. Thank you for taking on this position." Gazing lovingly once more at his little girls, Robin tiptoed out the door, back into his son's room.

He quietly and efficiently added more fuel to Edward's fire as well, then turned to the cradle.

"Now, young son," he teased, wagging a finger, which Edward promptly caught and squeezed, adding to Robin's joy, "I need you to sleep through the rest of the night. No more waking...no more crying. If I read your mother correctly, she wants me and not you. So, you had better go to sleep and stay asleep."

Crouching down beside the cradle, he began to gently rub the baby's belly in an effort to send him back to sleep, and spoke softly. "I need to make it up to her for going to bed angry. I broke our 'Pact,' but it wasn't the first time. She'll forgive me...as Much says, she always does, no matter how 'self absorbed' I can be. Now," Robin continued, his voice the softest of whispers, lulling his son to sleep, "go on. That's right. Go to sleep and stay asleep, if you know what's good for you."

The future Lord of Locksley closed his eyes and appeared to slumber. Robin continued his gentle caresses, just to be sure the baby slept. He grinned in amusement at a bubble of saliva forming on the baby's lips. "Good. Goodnight, my son."

Almost hating to leave, yet eager to do so for what he achingly hoped awaited him in his own bed, Robin closed the door to Edward's chamber and stepped into the hall. The door creaked loudly, and Robin made a mental note to tell Thornton to see that its hinges be greased come morning.

...

Back in his own bedchamber, he found himself suddenly nervous. What if he had read Marian incorrectly? He wanted her so badly!

Glancing at the bed, he sighed in disappointment. She appeared to be sleeping...well, she had said she was tired. It was good she could sleep, he told himself.

Always loving to look upon her beauty, he studied her, then drew in a quick a gasp of amusement.

Marian wasn't asleep! Her body under the bedclothes was tense, as though she was waiting for something...waiting for him, he realized excitedly. The slight smile playing on her lips further gave her away.

His eyes lit up as his devilish grin stole across his face.

Robin lost no time. As quickly and silently as he could, he stripped himself of his clothing and slid into bed beside her. He laughed aloud at her surprise when she discovered he had uncovered her plot.

Meaning to surprise him, Marian had flung her arms around his neck, but gasped in surprise herself when a fully naked Robin seized hold of her as well. Nonetheless, she was hardly displeased.

"You knew!" she cried. "How could you know?"

Running his hands slowly over her body, he invited, "It's alright, Marian. Feel free to surprise me any way you want."

"You're incorrigible, did you know that?" she teased, eagerly running her hands over him as well.

"And you're beautiful."

Smiling with the radiance of their deep, unending love, they closed the gap between them and blended together in a joyous kiss.

...

**(Thanks to CindyUSA for the idea of the scene between father and son).**


	16. Chapter 16

Just as Count Friedrich had predicted, "Robin Hood" was much friendlier to him the following morning. The count decided the lovely Marian must have pleased and satisfied her husband, for Lord Locksley was in extremely good spirits, even toward his German guest, permitting him the singular honor by naming him the man who would make "first thrust" and spear the boar in today's hunt. The count pretended to be pleased.

Neighboring nobility had gathered in Locksley to engage in the hunt, and Robin, with Much by his side and his small daughters trotting at his heels, made the rounds welcoming one and all to his home. Servants scurried through the crowd, carrying heaping trays of warm meat, bread, and drink, so those in the hunting party could breakfast before they set out for Sherwood Forest to track the wild boar. Other servants held the leads of hunting dogs, who strained to begin the chase.

Count Friedrich took advantage of Robin's avid interest in his other guests and approached Marian, who stood aside watching the bustle in her yard, being a gracious hostess to the crowd of nobles.

"Robin Hood is in a jovial mood this morning," the count observed, waiting to gage Marian's reaction. "Is it not remarkable what a good night's sleep can do?"

Marian hid a knowing smile, but not well enough. "He loves a crowd," she attempted to explain.

"And sometimes privacy, no?"

The count continued hurriedly, brushing aside her raised eyebrows at his innuendo. "But you prefer one or two very special guests, am I not right, Lady Marian?" He snapped into his little bow and lifted her hand to his lips.

"Count," Marian objected pleasantly, "you do not need to keep kissing my hand."

"But I doubt very much you will let me kiss you elsewhere! What else am I to do?"

"You do not need to kiss me at all."

"But, ah! You are mistaken...I do!" Bowing over her hand to kiss it again, he raised smiling, amused eyes to her face. "Will you join the hunting party, Lady Marian?"

Her eyes scanned the crowd, then rested longingly on her courser. Its reins were held by Daniel, the boy who had once been stableboy at Knighton Hall, but who now was employed at Locksley. "I'd like to," she sighed. "It all depends how soon we leave. Even so, I can only stay awhile."

"Ah! The joys of motherhood!"

"I wouldn't trade it for anything."

Her resolve was so forceful, Count Friedrich relented, admiring the glow on her cheeks. "It agrees with you, Lady Locksley," he conceded, calling her by her rightful title at last.

Approving, Marian smiled and took his arm, immediately dousing his resolve to restrain from flirting with her any more.

...

The oliphant, so called because it was made from an elephant's ivory tusk, was handed to Robin to signal the beginning of the hunt. He lifted it to his lips and blew one strong blast upon the horn, then climbed into his saddle and galloped off.

"Shall we?" Count Friedrich offered graciously, leading Marian to her horse.

Once they were both mounted on horseback, Count Friedrich was handed a boar spear, which he took, eyeing it distastefully. "Such an honor," he smiled weakly to Marian.

Laughing, she dug her heels into the sides of her horse and flew away to join her husband and the others, leaving the count in a flurry of snow and mud.

No one was left in the yard save servants and the two little girls, whom Count Friedrich discovered staring up at him with their round blue eyes.

"Hurry, hurry, hurry!" little Ellen told him, jumping up and down.

The other child, the nearly bald one, was bending down, scooping up snow.

"Go!" she called, hitting Count Friedrich on his chest with a snowball.

"The joys of motherhood!" the count exclaimed, staying his hand from using the boar spear, before galloping off to flee the children.

...

Hunting wild boar was one of the the most dangerous sports in all of England, thereby earning it Much's hatred. Men had been known to die from being thrown from their horses and trampled by other riders, or speared by the huge tusks of charging boars. With their thick hides and dense bones, boars were powerful and difficult to kill. However, hunting them was necessary to control their numbers; plus, they made excellent food. It was even considered good training to hone battle skills, for boars were considered worthy opponents.

Although Count Friedrich had once confessed to Marian that he craved adventure, chasing after wild boar in an endless forest in winter did not rank near the top of his list as a way to achieve it. He did, however, enjoy chasing after Marian, who was obviously as thrilled as her husband to be recklessly crashing her horse through the forest so daringly that everyone else had difficulty following them.

The count did as well as any of the rest, and he felt he was impressing the lovely Marian, if she was paying him any heed at all. He hoped she would still be present when he delivered the fatal blow to the beast, for he wished to impress her further.

She had been married now for...how many years? The count hoped she might prove ripe for a more thrilling adventure. Then, looking at her husband, he had his doubts. Still, flirtation with her under her husband's jealous eye was an adventure in itself!

The oliphant was blown again, signifying that the hounds held the boar at bay. It was time for Count Friedrich to distinguish himself before Marian, and spear the beast. He drove his mount in the direction of the horn.

In a clearing, he found Robin and Marian astride their horses, accompanied by a small crowd that had caught up to them, including a highly strung Lord Bonchurch, who was complaining how much he hated all of this.

Count Friedrich wrinkled his nose in disgust. He smelled the beast before he saw him.

"A good sized male," Robin told him proudly. "In the thicket."

Count Friedrich looked in the direction Robin indicated, and his eyes met those of the boar.

The creature's eyes were small and ugly and afraid. His hair bristled on his back, and he panted with furious foul smelling breaths.

"Ah!" the count declared gallantly. "Sir Pig! I shall now dispatch you to hell, for we crave you to grace our board this night!"

Many in the crowd laughed, and the count hid his fear. This was exciting, especially with Marian looking on. He meant to do her proud and slay the beast with a single thrust.

While he hesitated, the boar gathered strength. Seeming to read the count's mind, he broke from the thicket and charged. The count was so surprised, he threw the spear without carefully aiming, missing the creature by several feet. His horse whinneyed and reared, spilling Count Friedrich from its back. The boar's sharp, massive tusk had just made contact with the count's thigh, when everything stopped. The boar froze, still stuck in Count Friedrich's flesh, then collapsed, an arrow piercing its heart.

"Get him out of me!" the count swore, as the crowd surged around him.

"Get back! Get back!" Locksley was calling, holding his bow while pushing his way with his wife to Count Friedrich's side.

The count looked up to see Marian on her knees in the snow beside him. "We must get you home," she said, her voice like an angel's in the count's ears.

Robin and his friend Much pulled the dead creature from the count's thigh, and Marian washed the wound with snow, then hastily bandaged it with fresh linen torn from her underskirt. "Drink this," she offered, holding his head as she administered wine from a flask.

"It is almost a service the boar gave me, if I am to continue being nursed by you, Lady Marian," the count valiantly jested, doing much to lighten Marian's grave expression.

"Lift him carefully," the count heard Lord Locksley order, and he found himself dizzily being carried by several strong men.

The world went dark, as the count lost consciousness.


	17. Chapter 17

"If I had known what awaited me here, I would have slipped with my table knife and injured myself years ago."

Despite the searing pain in his thigh, Count Friedrick couldn't help but enjoy the attentions from the two beautiful women hovering over him, as he lay in his guest bedchamber in Locksley Manor.

"Bitte, still," the small pretty Saracen instructed him in his native tongue.

Although he could not recall her name, the count prided himself on never forgetting a pretty face. He placed her immediately. She was the young Saracen from Robin Hood's gang of outlaws...the one who had surprised him during his previous visit by speaking fluent German.

He remembered her in a golden gown, serving wine at the sheriff's gaming tables. More vividly still, he remembered enjoying a brief but highly intelligent conversation with her in the forest, while he was enroute back to his own country. As he recalled, she had previously spent some time as a captive in Bavaria, and she was interested in his land and culture. It had been impossible to flirt in the face of so much intellect.

And now they met again, under very trying circumstances.

The Saracen seemed adept at tending to his wound. Count Friedrick felt assured he was in capable and skilled hands. He felt himself relax, and looked forward to many intelligent discussions with her while he mended.

And of course, the lovely Marian, her incomparable Celt blue eyes wide with worry, stood anxiously by his bedside, forcing herself to appear calm, for his sake. Ah! There were sweet consolations for the pain he suffered!

"Do you need anything, Count?" Marian asked him, her voice like music in the count's ears.

"Please," he responded, "it is past time for us to be so formal! Are we not the best of friends now? I insist you call me 'Friedrick.' And I hope you will permit me to call you 'Marian.' "

He was pleased to see a small smile form on her rose petal lips. "Very well, Friedrick. You are being very brave."

"Thank you, Marian. I rejoice to be here. I confess, when I first opened my eyes and saw you, I thought I had died and gone to heaven."

"Not yet, you haven't. And with Djaq's help, you won't be going for a long, long time."

So...the Saracen was called "Djaq." Odd name, for a lovely woman. Count Friedrick stored it in his mind, then turned his attention back to Marian.

"I fear I won't be going anywhere for a long, long time. My regrets for putting you out, milady."

"Now who's being formal? You said yourself we are friends. Stop upbraiding yourself, and for heaven sake, don't call me 'milady.' I am 'Marian' to you now."

She was like a breath of fresh springtime air! A flower strewn meadow, with possible thunderstorms threatening to disturb the peaceful surroundings! No wonder he had not forgotten her from their brief encounter a few years ago!

Of course, Count Friedrick was not happy about his new invalid condition but, being a man who always looked for the "silver lining," decided that he might actually enjoy his recouperation and recovery. After all, several steps leading up to the denouncement he desired were already in place. Was not Marian already in his bedchamber? Was he not already in bed? He trusted his leg would begin to feel better shortly, and then...he would see whether Marian was indeed a 'player,' as she had claimed to be on his last visit!

He had no interest in breaking up her marriage. She seemed quite happy with the famous outlaw. Count Friedrick only desired a liaison of the "French" sort with the lovely Marian, a thrilling affair that would probably enhance, rather than harm her marriage. Robin Hood would probably thank him, if he didn't kill him first. The entire adventure was just what Count Friedrick needed, after having been "thrown over" by his latest lover.

As if the count's thoughts had summoned him, "Robin Hood" himself strode into the chamber. His courteous smile greeted the ladies before he turned concerned eyes on his German guest.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better than I would be, had you not brought your bow along to the hunt! It is my priviledge and honor to be counted among the many who have been rescued by an arrow shot by the great Robin Hood himself!"

The count watched as Robin's pleased laugh slightly annoyed his wife. He could tell she considered it one of her duties to keep her husband's arrogance towards himself in check.

"I only wish I'd shot sooner. Of course, you're welcome to stay as long as it takes for you to recover. And please, don't hesitate to ask for anything. Anything at all that's under my roof, I'd be honored if you'd consider it yours."

The count's face broke into a bright smile. "I see that we will begin to get along fine at last, Robin Hood!"

Robin's ready smile drained from his face, as his eyes shot back and forth between the count and his wife.


	18. Chapter 18

Sitting up in his guest bed in Locksley Manor, Count Friedrick realized he had never faced such a beautifully polite yet uninterested partner at cards in his life.

Marian sat on his bed beside him, her baby on her lap, staring with bored eyes at the hand of cards Friedrick had dealt her.

However, those same beautiful blue eyes took on a fascinated look whenever they rested on her children, for, much to the count's chagrin, all three tiny ones were keeping company in the count's rooms.

Ellen lay on her belly before the fire, trying her best to copy her letters and write out her name. Grace ran about the room, repeatedly tossing her poppet into the air, then picking it up and crushing it to her chest, declaring it, "Mine!" The count noticed the doll's woven hair had been nearly rubbed away from love, causing it to closely resemble its owner. At regular intervals, both little girls would scoot themselves up onto the bed to kiss the top of their baby brother's head, then return to their previous pursuits.

"Grace," Marian warned, relinquishing all attempts to try to appear interested in the game of cards, "be careful, Precious! You nearly spilled your sister's ink pot!"

"Be careful, Gracie!" Ellen cautioned, worried about the ink spilling and making a mess.

"Ribbit, ribbit, frog!" Grace responded seriously, stooping down on all fours to hop.

"Let me see your work, dear," Marian said to Ellen, putting aside her cards, (face up, the count noted), then beaming with pride at the child's scribbled attempts at writing.

"That's wonderful! What good work! Let's show Daddy as soon as he returns."

Count Friedrick sighed, amused by the situation. It was harder to woo such a devoted mother's attentions away from her children than he could have guessed. So much for his attempts to get closer to the lovely Marian this morning! Perhaps later, while the children napped. They did nap, didn't they?

"You have no interest in cards, Marian?" he asked, drawing her lovely gaze back to him.

"I am a little preoccupied," she admitted. "Perhaps you could teach me to play later, when the children are in bed. Can three play?"

"Three? Ah! You would like for Robin Hood to join us in the game?"

"Of course! It would be so much more fun! Robin's very competitive. I can't wait to beat him."

"Who's competitive?"

"Robin," she insisted, then smiled. "We both are," she confessed.

"Well, then, allow me to teach you all my secrets!"

Marian leaned closer, her face eager. At that very moment, Robin appeared in the doorway, his nose and cheeks ruddy from the outside cold. Count Friedrick witnessed Marian's eyes shine like starlight when she spied her husband. He sighed again.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Both little girls ran to greet their father, who squatted down, enfolding them in a huge embrace. Enthusiastically, he admired Ellen's scribbles and Grace's balding, faded poppet.

"I trust my family's been entertaining you," he said to the count, emphasizing "family."

"Indeed. They have been most attentive, I assure you. I was just teaching Marian to play a delightful little game of cards."

"Were you?"

Count Friedrick found himself amused by Lord Locksley's obvious jealousy. It would be curious to see how this delightful gamble played out!

Oblivious to their rivalry, Marian picked up Edward and rose from the bed. Smiling as she approached her husband, she lifted her face to be kissed. The count watched a look of romantic affection, pure devotion, and yearning love pass between them, before Robin swooped down and kissed her lips. The count sighed heavily. He had certainly not been dealt a hand of aces, yet he felt he knew how to gauge his odds and win anyway.

Still, he could tell that Marian was smiling for her husband's eyes alone. "Your face is cold," she laughed, and the count watched as Robin teasingly burrowed his nose against her cheek. She threw back her head, laughing joyfully, causing her beautiful hair to bounce and ripple down her back. Robin wound his fingers into it, and the count heard Marian happily complain, "Your hands are cold, too!"

"Show some appreciation, Marian," Robin grinned. "While you were cozily escounced by the count's side, I was out doing my duty, in the bitter wind. Surely you can think of some way to reward your hard working husband for his efforts?" This was said as a private aside, but Count Friedrick's sharp ears heard it anyway.

The count knew that wink of Robin's would make Marian smile even more, and he was right. It would be quite a challenge to try and win the lovely Marian, but wasn't the chase itself as rewarding as the capture?

"It's time to eat," Marian smiled. "We held dinner for you. Come eat."

They took hold of one another's hands, and Marian turned politely to the count. "Would you like a plate sent up to you?"

This wouldn't do! He felt no better than an old invalid, dependent on the kindness and mercy of his beautiful hostess. "No, thank you, Marian. I will join you downstairs."

With great pain, he pushed his legs over his bedside and attempted to stand.


	19. Chapter 19

Rarely having lost a gamble in his life, Count Friedrick was not at all pleased about the turn of events at Locksley Manor. Things were not at all to his satisfaction!

"I should just fold," he told himself. "She is clearly not interested in broadening her horizons." He supposed he must give up his attempted conquest and settle for a mild flirtation, since Marian was proving devotedly in love with her husband, and virtuous beyond the count's understanding.

Just as he was deciding to give up the chase, the door to his room opened and he heard the pitter patter of tiny feet enter. "Who is there?" he asked, pushing himself onto his elbows to scan the room.

With dismay, his eyes met the childish round ones of the younger of the two little girls...the nearly bald headed one who was so adept at raising a wail when she didn't get her way. As usual, she was dragging her lumpy, faded, well loved poppet behind her.

"What are you doing here?" the count asked, uncomfortable with children in general, but particularly with this one.

Her blue eyes twinkled with mischief, and for the first time, the count detected a resemblance to her famous father.

"No nap," she declared proudly.

"No nap? But they will come looking for you, and you will be forced to take your nap, I fear."

"No nap."

Count Friedrick recognized her strong determination. "Very well...as you wish. You may hide in here, if you can remain good." The funny little girl was doing wonders to relieve his boredom.

To his surprise, she climbed right up onto the bed next to him and picked up his deck of playing cards.

"Do not touch!" he cried. Each card was an expensive work of art, having been painstakingly painted by a master artist from Hamburg.

"Heart," the child identified, ignoring the count's objections to her handling his property. "Clover."

"That is not a clover; it is a club. Now, give me back my cards."

"Digger. Diamond."

"You scored 50%. Terrible odds. You have mastered the red ones, but have failed miserably with the black. Now, remember that when you play the tables, and never, ever bet on black."

"Mama." The small snotty nosed child continued leafing through the deck, and pulled out the Queen of Hearts, believing it to be an image of her mother.

"Ah! you are correct!" the count sighed. "Your 'Mama' could certainly be called the Queen of Hearts to many!"

"Daddy!" She next drew forth a card displaying a "Jack" or knave, holding a bow, then clapped the cards depicting the Queen and the Jack together. "Kiss kiss," she said seriously.

"Yes, yes," the count sighed. "Must you rub it in? Can you not find a card to represent me, and press its face against that of the Queen of Hearts?"

She began shuffling through the deck, then pulled out the two of spades. "You?" she asked.

The count shook his head. "No, no, no! I am not a deuce! Where is the King of Hearts? He makes a fine companion to the Queen."

Pursing her lips in deep concentration, Grace searched and searched through the deck. Victorious at last, she pulled out a card and waved it about. "You!" she cried happily.

The count looked surprised, then smiled with amusement.

"Perhaps you are right! I have been more jester than king with your lovely mother, I fear!"

From below, they heard Marian's voice begin to call for Grace. "You see," the count said, "I told you they would come looking for you. Now, what will you do?"

"No nap. Hide. Shh!"

The count shivered as the tiny girl lifted his bedclothes and burrowed beneath them. He realized with surprise he was beginning to enjoy her company. She felt rather cozy under his blankets, rather like a toasty bedwarmer, only much softer.

Marian's voice continued to call, yet its tone wasn't alarmed.

"You've disappeared at naptime before, haven't you?" the count guessed correctly.

When Grace felt her mother was safely looking for her other places, she popped her head out from under the bedclothes and cried, "Boo!" then picked up the cards again.

"Free," she said proudly, holding up a three of clubs. "Free clovers."

"How many times must I tell you? Three of clubs! There are no clovers in cards."

"Two," she said, holding up a deuce.

"Good. How high can you count?"

"One-two-free."

"That is all? Come, allow me to teach you!"

Count Friedrick found the time pass extremely quickly, as he used his playing cards to give the toddler a lesson in numbers. It wasn't long before the tiny girl could not keep her eyes open, and soon, she had drifted peacefully off to sleep.

When Marian entered, still searching for Grace, she was surprised to find both her daughter and Count Friedrick sound asleep, the deck of playing cards spread out before them on the coverlet.

Marian had never liked the count as well as she did at that beautiful moment.


	20. Chapter 20

Marian adored the moonlit moments between wakefulness and sleep, lying pressed against her husband's warm, strong body, enfolded in his arms, feeling his heart pump slow steady beats.

"Marian," she heard him murmur drowsily, "let's go for that ride I promised you."

"Now?"

"No. Not now. Tomorrow."

She smiled softly. Her husband was contentedly hovering on the brink of sleep, while she, every bit as content as he, felt refreshed and able to stay awake for many more moments.

"So, you're finally going to make good your promise," she gently teased him. "Better late than never, I suppose."

His eyes fluttered shut, then opened again, his lashes tangling, as he fought to stay awake. "That's what I do," he mumbled, the slightest grin playing on his lips, as his arms tightened around her.

Marian snuggled closer. If he weren't so exhausted, she would enjoy teasing him about his delayed promises to her. But it would be wasted tonight. Robin was nearly asleep.

She sighed happily at the sound of his breathing, so slow and deep and measured, knowing her tired body would soon fall into his rhythms and drift off to sleep as well.

...

It was dark as pitch when Robin placed their infant son in her arms and crawled back into bed beside her. She was very grateful her husband had braved the cold by climbing from their nice warm bed to bring Edward, but she wished their baby would sleep longer. She felt as though she had only just fallen asleep.

"Lucky lad," Robin grinned as the baby suckled, but Marian was far too tired to tell him to "grow up." She lay back on the bolsters, eyes closed, drifting in and out of sleep.

A nagging worry forced her awake. Last night's lovemaking had been so wonderful, but what if...? She was too tired to have another baby so soon! She loved her babies...all of them, but three was enough for now! Her body had not fully recovered from carrying Richard when she learned Edward was coming, and now... Just let her get some sleep first, please God!

Why had she been so eager? She hadn't cared one bit last night about the possibility of another baby, not when faced with Robin's touch and kisses and his glorious body! But now! Now that she needed to sleep for herself yet couldn't because Edward needed her...and here was Robin, lying beside them, radiant with joy and vigor, watching her suckle their child!

She felt herself torn to bits. Everybody needed her, but she didn't have enough stamina to care for herself. And some nights Ellen still had nightmares, and...nightmares! What about Robin's nightmares? When he suffered flashbacks of Acre, he needed her to hold him close, just to get him through the night. And Gracie with her crying, and needing to learn how to use the privy, and Count Friedrick! A guest in their house, but hurt, and bored because he couldn't get up.

Robin grew alarmed when he saw the tears fall from Marian's closed eyes.

"Marian! Marian, my love, what's wrong?"

Her answer, muffled by her tears, was not what Robin expected to hear.

"We cannot make love ever ever again!" she cried. "Do you hear me, Robin of Locksley? Don't even think about touching me!"

Robin watched as she dissolved into tears. Then, he took her in his arms, baby and all, and let her cry for as long as she needed.


	21. Chapter 21

"Now," Count Friedrick instructed Marian, trying to teach her what he considered a delightful card game, "diamonds trump hearts, while diggers trump clovers."

"Clovers?" she asked with amusement, growing interested at last.

"Clubs, rather," the count insisted, rather huffily.

"Clubs trump 'diggers?' "

Count Friedrick smiled, the wise careful smile of a man who was weary of the world he chose to live in.

"You are teasing me, I see! But yes...I was given a lesson in cards myself, by your Grace. 'Diggers,' I can live with, at least while I'm graciously housed under your roof. But "clovers'...Never!"

Marian stifled a yawn through mild laughter. The count immediately apologized.

"Ah! Forgive me for boring you, Marian. I fear with my wound, there is little I can do to please."

"Oh, no...Forgive _me, _Count! I am just a little tired, that is all."

"I thought we agreed you should call me 'Friedrick.' "

"Forgive me again."

Marian was more than a little tired...she had not had a decent night's sleep since her baby was born. At least she could look forward to her ride this afternoon with Robin. Racing on horseback through snowy fields in the fresh chilly air with her "best friend" would do wonders to restore her good spirits.

But what of the count? Surely he needed to get out, as well! She appreciated his patience and good humor, being stuck in a bed in someone else's house, staring at four walls, while the world outdoors was gloriously blanketed in snow! Suddenly, she longed to help him!

"You must come with us," she decided.

"Come with...? Who? Where?"

"Come riding with Robin and me. Surely you can sit on a horse! You won't be walking, after all. And your wound won't open. Yes...you must join us."

Count Friedrick's eyes twinkled. Ach, ja! Her invitation was just what the doctor would have ordered, had the doctor guessed how much enjoyment the count would have openly flirting with the lovely Marian right under Robin Hood's nose! The count grudgingly admitted the former outlaw had nothing to fear from him, yet Robin Hood did not yet seem to grasp that sad, sad fact. It would be so delightful to enjoy a flirtation with Marian, and watch her husband grow increasingly jealous. The afternoon could not arrive soon enough!

...

Although Much was voicing his complaints, Robin ignored the cold seeping through his boots, biting his toes. He'd learned to endure harsh weather, being baked alive in his armor under the unrelenting sun in Acre, and living through three winters in Sherwood Forest, almost never having an opportunity to get warm for even a few minutes.

"Please to come in, Master Robin?" invited Bette, a young widow in Nettlestone, clutching her baby to her breast.

Stomping their feet to shake off the snow, Robin and Much thanked her and followed her inside her dim, damp, smokey cottage.

"Soon as I go," Robin told her kindly, handing her food parcels, "I'll return with Will Scarlet. He'll mend that broken shutter, and help keep out the cold. Now, is there anything else that needs repairing?"

To Much's embarrassment, Bette began to weep. Much shifted about awkwardly, wiping away his own sympathetic tears, while Robin reached out and covered her hand with his own comforting one.

"It's alright," he told her soothingly. "We are so sorry for your loss. Walter was a good man."

Swallowing her sobs, Bette turned a brave smile on Master Robin. Thankfully, she knew she needn't worry. Master Robin would make certain she kept a roof over her head, and wouldn't starve. Still, she was lonely and broken hearted, and didn't know what she should do.

Her baby started to cry, demanding to be fed. "He needs to eat," she apologized.

A gust of wind tore through the cottage, nearly blowing out the meager fire in the fire pit. Robin realized it would take much more work than Will could handle to make the cottage comfortable. His face looked grave when he noticed a thin layer of ice on the water in a rusty basin.

All at once, a plan began to form in his mind. A slow grin spread over his features, as Much shivered and coughed from the smoke filling the cottage.

"Bette," he suggested, "I need you to give this some thought. How would you and your baby like to come live in my household?"

"Master Robin?"

"Robin?" Much echoed the young mother's question.

"Edward needs a wet nurse," Robin decided, without thinking to consult his wife, but remembering her tears from last night. "You two could sleep in his room with him at night. Then, once he's weened, you could stay on, if you'd like, or be free to go. I promise you, we treat our servants well. Isn't that right, Much?"

Much, now Lord Bonchurch, resented Robin continuing to treat him as his servant. "But my resentment will be nothing compared to Marian's, when she learns of your plan," Much thought, with grim satisfaction.


	22. Chapter 22

While Marian tried her best to get Grace to settle down for her afternoon nap, Robin was sharing a private moment with Ellen. The small child knew her parents were planning to take a horseback ride through the snow, and she was hoping to accompany them.

When Robin saw her run to him, clomping in her boots with her hooded cape thrown over her shoulders, his heart melted. He hated to disappoint her.

"Sorry, Boo. It's just your mother and me today."

"I wanna come, Daddy." Her sweet voice was a hopeful request, a request expecting to be honored...not the demanding whine of many children her age.

"Not today, Ellie. Your mother and I need some time alone. Besides, you caught your sister's cold, and I need you stay out of the wind till you're better."

"But, Daddy-"

"No buts." He stooped down and took her confidingly in his arms. "Now, once you're well, how about we go for a ride anywhere you'd like...the three of us?"

Ellen wasn't ready to give up yet. "Daddy," she asked in all seriousness, "Are you always in charge?"

Robin chuckled lightly. "Yes, I am," he confirmed, then smiled deeply into her eyes. "Now, your sister's done a good job entertaining our guest. Do you think you can keep him company this afternoon for me?"

"Count Friedrick? He won't be here. He's going riding with you and Mama. Silly Daddy."

Ellen clomped away, just as Marian skipped down the steps to join her confused husband.

"Two children asleep, and one content, I hope," she said, moving in close and putting her arms around Robin's neck. "What's wrong?" she asked, her fingers playing in his honey brown hair.

Automatically, Robin rested his hands just above her hips. He held himself aloof from her, however, his face somber and his eyes questioning. "Ellen said your friend the count's coming with us? I thought this ride was about you and me spending time alone together, Marian."

Marian stiffened, then tried to smile a charming, coaxing little smile. "Friedrick's bored. He needs to get out. You and I can still enjoy some alone time...later tonight when the house is asleep."

"I thought I'm not allowed to get near you. That's what you said last night."

"Don't be ridiculous! I was tired." Marian was irritated how bothered Robin seemed by her inviting the count to join them. Knowing she was in the wrong, but refusing to admit it, she began to lose patience. "Though it wouldn't hurt for you to show some restraint and think of me once in awhile."

"What do you mean, think of you? You think I don't?"

"It's just...you don't know what it's like to give up almost an entire year of your life, carrying a child. It makes you feel you're old, and can't do anything! You can't ride...you can't run...you can't even bend down! Your clothes don't fit, and you grow fat and sluggish and your ankles swell. Everything swells!"

"You're being selfish now, Marian. Stop. You're not behaving like the Marian I know and love."

"Oh! Forgive me for speaking my mind! Forgive me for being myself! I'm so sorry I don't measure up to your image of me...a never ending, noncomplaining vessel to carry your children, all two dozen of them!"

"Two dozen? We have three!"

"Three beautiful children!"

"Agreed...three beautiful children!"

They stood facing one another, both disturbed and confused by the other's unhappiness. Robin was the first to speak.

"Marian, I did not mean what I said. Of course I appreciate your sacrifice! I want you to fully recover before we even think of having more children."

"Robin, I didn't mean it! I love carrying our children! It's not a sacrifice...it's an honor! I'm sorry I said what I did!"

They blended together in a kiss, then pulled apart to smile into each other's eyes. "Now," Robin said, "the thing to do is just what you said...'show some restraint.' I'm willing if you are."

"Easy to agree to, here in the open. It'll be harder tonight."

"No...we'll just wear ourselves out riding today. Get so tired we won't be up for it."

Marian laughed. "With three young children, and one an infant, you don't think we're not tired enough already?"

"Oh! That reminds me! I've thought of something to help! Get ready, my love, to sleep straight through the night, with no interruptions!"

"What are you talking about?" she asked, smiling.

Before he could answer, Count Friedrick's voice was heard ordering his men to "Be careful!" as they carried him down the stairs.


	23. Chapter 23

"Ah! Marian! You ride so recklessly! Should you be thrown from your horse, I will have to brave my injured leg and carry you back to your manor myself! You will float like a feather in my arms!"

Count Friedrich stopped his romantic gushing when he noticed Robin of Locksley's eyes boring into him. Clearly, Locksley had heard enough.

The count refused to feel like a "third wheel" on this ride. The lovely Marian had invited him to ride alongside her, and he was enjoying being outdoors, away from his room, riding astride an older gentle gelding whose steady gait did nothing to harm his injury.

And didn't Marian look charming, her hair flowing loosely, her cheeks blushing rosily from the cold? She would race ahead and then attentively return, making certain the count wanted for nothing. And wasn't her husband, the legendary Robin Hood, properly annoyed and jealous? Yes, it was proving to be an amusing and highly satisfactory day!

Amusing and satisfying to the count, at least. Robin was finding the ride anything but.

Although Robin enjoyed racing ahead with Marian, he grew impatient when she would rein her horse and return to Count Friedrich's side, full of concern for his comfort. Robin did not appreciate the way the count's eyes looked over his beautiful wife...respectfully, yet with a knowing air of what lay hidden beneath her gown. Count Friedrich didn't know, of course, but he was experienced enough to guess correctly, and Robin did not like it!

It infuriated Robin that Marian didn't find anything objectionable in the count's attentions to her. Not feeling any attraction herself, she seemed to find Count Friedrich "funny" and did not for a moment take his pursuit of her seriously. According to her, they were merely good friends who got along well. And if Robin objected that the count was overly familiar, putting his hands freely on her, Marian just rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders, saying he was just a person comfortable with touch. "Besides," she explained, "it all began when we tricked Sheriff Vaisey. I had to play his 'love interest ' then, and we needed to be convincing. But he's like the brother I never had, so you needn't worry."

But worry he did. Robin could clearly see the count did NOT regard Marian as his "little sister." Besides, Robin was eager to tell her about hiring Bette to serve as Edward's wet nurse, and he couldn't do that in front of the count. He knew Marian well enough to realize it would take some reasoning on his part before she recognized the wisdom of his plan. He guessed she would initially object...strongly...and he didn't want to argue with her in front of their "guest."

"Count," Robin said at last, "Marian and I are going to ride to those trees, and wait for you to catch up. I need a word alone with my wife. Can you make it there on your own, or should you head back to the manor now?"

"Are we?" Marian asked, not liking being told what she was going to do.

"I'll beat you there," Robin grinned, knowing she loved a challenge as much as he.

Smiling with affection and determination, they galloped off before the count had a chance to answer. "Good luck, Robin Hood," the count wished, having already heard the gossip circulating through Locklsey about Master Robin hiring a wet nurse without his lady wife's knowledge.

...

The wisest thing would have been for Robin to have let Marian win the race, but he never patronized her. After barely winning, he leaped down from his saddle to swagger toward her, then lifted her down from her own horse, even though she needed no assistance dismounting.

"There," he said, holding her in his arms, "I'm patient, if nothing else. I've been waiting for this all afternoon."

"Stop talking and kiss me, Fool," she teased, eager for his lips before the count reached them.

Robin found her mouth warm and lusciously sweet, but he needed to tell her about Bette, and give her time to adjust her thinking.

"Marian," Robin began, smiling lovingly into her sparkling eyes, "we need to talk."

Marian sighed, certain Robin wanted to complain about Count Friedrich again. "He's mending, Robin! In no time at all, he'll return to Bavaria, and I guarantee you'll miss him when he's gone."

"I'm not talking about the count, Marian. I'm talking about our family. I've got a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" she scoffed. "What surprise?"

Get through the storm clouds to find the rainbow, Robin told himself. What he'd done was for everybody's welfare, especially Marian's. Once she understood the advantages, she'd thank him for his loving concern. But until then...He braced himself for the worst.

"Remember how I told you to prepare to sleep through the night?" he asked, grinning defensively.

"Yes." She waited, knowing he was stalling and wondering why.

Taking a deep breath, Robin confessed what he had done. "Marian, I've hired a wet nurse to tend to Edward."

"You've hired...what?"

"A wet nurse. Bette." Her stunned surprise gave him an opportunity to explain, if she was even listening.

"You know she's a widow, with an infant son. Their home was...unsafe, Marian. Bitter cold and...lonely. She needed a position...a home where she and Walt can thrive. And you've been so tired! I put the two together and made my decision."

"Without consulting me?"

"You had a wet nurse when you were a baby."

"My mother was dead!"

"I had one."

"Who?"

"Who do you think? Who in Locksley had a child born close to me?"

"Much's mother? Much's mother was your wet nurse?"

"Yes."

Marian laughed bitterly.

"What?" Robin asked.

"It's no wonder you were such a scrawny little child! Much took all the milk!"

"Scrawny?"

"You were scrawny, Robin of Locksley! You had scrawny little arms!"

"I didn't!"

"Oh, you were strong enough, but you looked scrawny."

"You never told me that before! You always found me handsome."

"Handsome...but scrawny."

Both of them knew the argument had veered away from the issue, and Robin was the first to steer it back. "Anyway," he continued, unwittingly eyeing his well muscled arms, "Bette stays."

He knew this was no way to handle Marian. But her accusation of him being "scrawny" had angered him. He had been "slight" as a child. Strong, as she had attested, but slight. Definitely not "scrawny."

"Is she at Locksley now?"

"She is."

Marian gasped, and her eyes opened wide in alarm. She leaped onto her horse and turned him toward their home.

"Marian, wait!"

"He's my baby!" she cried frantically, galloping away.

Robin threw back his head and groaned. Expelling a deep frustrated sigh, he looked to see Count Friedrich on his gelding slowly approach.


	24. Chapter 24

"There goes Marian," Count Friedrich mentioned casually, knowing his obvious observation would infuriate the former outlaw.

Robin, mounting his horse, exploded, "You had best stay out of Marian's affairs from here on out!"

"Ah! The lovely Marian has affairs? How delightful! You give me hope, Robin Hood!"

Robin quickly approached, then drew rein once he neared the count's horse. "Stay away from my wife," he warned, then turned his steed and galloped away.

Count Friedrich sighed. His host had not treated him to his world famous clever retorts. Instead, he had been deadly serious. Too bad! It was all supposed to be a delightful game, but Robin of Locksley wasn't playing.

The count had no wish to be enemies. He admired the lord turned outlaw turned lord again. Not as much as he admired his wife, but...! Well, that game was up anyway. Count Friedrich admitted defeat. So, how to make amends and regain Lord Locksley's favor? Perhaps he could be of service mending their tiff.

...

Inside the manor, Marian ran up the stairs and burst into her son's nursery. Bette was sitting contentedly by the roaring fire, humming a soft cheery tune as she nursed her baby Walt.

"My Lady," she uttered, bowing her head, surprised by Marian's sudden entrance.

Ignoring her, save to throw a quick scowl her direction, Marian swooped down upon Edward's cradle and lifted her baby in her arms. "There, my little love," she cooed, relieved and made joyful by the sight and smell of her tiny son, "You must be starved. I'll take care of you."

"Oh, no, milady. No need. He's et his fill."

Marian stared at Bette as if in a dream. "Pardon?" she asked, with a small gulp.

Bette smiled respectfully and nodded her head. "He's et. I fed him and burped him and changed him, and laid him down so he could play with his toes before droppin' off to sleep. He's a fine little lord, milady. You and Master Robin must be so proud."

"You fed him? You?"

"Yes, milady. That's what I was hired to do."

Sensing her new mistress's disapproval, Bette's face and tone were apologetic. She could tell that Lady Locksley did not want her here, and she prayed she could keep her new position, for the manor was warm and cozy...a wonderful place to live, now that it was back under Master Robin's authority.

Shooting her a distraught look of outrage, her mistress clutched Lord Edward to her breast and strode from the chamber.

Marian didn't want Bette to witness the tears stinging her eyes. She was so angry with Robin for causing this! Her own breasts were full and beginning to hurt. Suddenly, they began to leak, staining the front of her gown. Hurriedly, she sought the privacy of her bedchamber.

Still holding Edward, Marian sank onto her bed, crying tears of rage. Edward didn't need a wet nurse! How dare Robin hire Bette without bothering to consult her? Edward was her baby...not anyone else's! Why did Robin do this? He'd always been so supportive of her mothering their children...he'd been awed and amazed and admired her for not wanting another mother to nurse their children, when Marian was perfectly capable of doing it herself! What was different now? What had changed?

Placing her baby in the center of her bed where he would be safe, Marian rose and began undressing. Throwing a robe over her shoulders to keep herself warm, she began applying cloths to her sore breasts to soak up the flow of milk...wasted milk that should have nourished her baby! Angry tears flowed as rapidly as the milk, and Marian felt herself a disgusting, leaking, emotional wreck.

"Marian?"

Robin's voice from the doorway was gentle, inquiring, lovingly concerned.

But Marian blamed him for all her woes at the moment. Every tired, frustrating, stressful incident of being a mother to three young children was all his fault.

"Get out!" she cried, turning on him with fury in her eyes, embarrassed at the milk leaking from her and the tears in her eyes. "Leave me alone!"

"Marian, I'm sorry. We need to talk."

"No!" Ashamed and angry, Marian grabbed her robe tightly around her to hide her body, and turned her face away from him. "We needed to talk before you hired the wet nurse! I've nothing to say to you now! Get out!"

For a moment, Robin remained standing in the doorway, uncertain what to do. At last, his own arrogant pride rose up and matched hers. "Very well," he replied coolly, "I'm gone."

Looking over her shoulder, Marian watched in surprise as her husband strode quickly away.


	25. Chapter 25

When Much arrived at Locksley Manor for his daily visit, he found Robin alone outside the house, silently and methodically shooting at targets.

Much waitied for Robin's arrow to fly to its mark, then cheerfully called, "Bit nippy to be shooting out here all alone! I'd have thought you'd gotten your fill of snow, living in Sherwood all those brutal winters!"

The look in Robin's eyes immediately informed Much he had better watch his tongue.

"You're angry," Much said nervously, sliding from his horse and tying him to a tree. "I know you're angry. I don't know why, exactly, but-"

Robin responded by loosing another arrow, which sailed to its mark, splitting the first one.

Much watched as Robin grimly ran to the target and pulled what was left of his arrows from the bulls eye. He shifted nervously on his feet when he saw Robin run approximately fifty paces from the target, then whip around and shoot, without appearing to aim. The arrow slammed into the target's center and throbbed about noisily. Much breathed out a slow, anxious sigh.

"Good shooting!" he called, forcing a smile to his lips. "Now, hadn't you better-"

An arrow whizzed an inch or so directly over Much's head, causing him to lose his cool.

"Unbelievable!" he cried, pulling off his elaborate, feathered hat and examining it for damages. "I will not stand being used for target practice!"

Wearing his most arrogant grin, Robin swaggered to his indignant, put upon friend, then grabbed the hat from his hands. Appearing to examine it, he teased, "Sorry. I mistook your hat for a pheasant. So many feathers, you know."

"You didn't!" Much roared, grabbing back his treasured hat.

"You're right, I didn't. I wouldn't have missed."

"Unbelievable!" Much repeated, hating Robin for snickering at him.

A moment later, after setting his hat upon his head, Much's annoyance dissipated, and concern for his friend took over.

"You've had an upset," he said, trying to calm his former master. "The count has done something to bother you. Now, what you need to do is-"

"It isn't the count," Robin admitted grimly. "It's Marian."

"Marian! Wha-wha-what's she done?"

Robin threw back his head and sighed. Much waited patiently, stomping his feet to warm them, until Robin was ready to confess.

When he spoke at last, his answer disappointed Much. "Come on, Much," he said. "Walk with me."

Much, who had been looking forward to sitting by the fireside at Locksley, enjoying a warming cup of cider, sputtered, "But but but but Robin...my horse!"

"Tell Ian to bring him in. Come on!" And instead of walking, Much watched Robin take off running toward his stables. "Why do I put up with him?" he asked himself aloud, staring after his friend in disbelief.

...

"Robin, the cave? You know I hate the cave!"

Reluctantly, Much followed Robin to the entrance of a large cave in Sherwood Forest...the same cave the former outlaw gang used to take shelter in whenever it rained.

"It'll be warmer in here, Much," Robin explained.

"It'll be dark, and nasty."

Ignoring his friend's complaints, Robin strode through the cave's entrance, then briskly rubbed his hands together to warm them. "There!" he said chirpily. "That's better!"

It wasn't. Outside, although the air was cold, the sun was shining. Inside the cave, it was dark and dreary, and the air was musty with the smell of bat droppings.

"I hate the cave!" Much repeated.

Robin, however, was in a far better mood than when Much had found him. The walk through the forest, together with his friend's company, had done wonders to restore his good humor. He was ready to talk about Marian.

"Much," he began, sitting on the ground, his back against the cave's wall, "do you remember Eve being especially difficult after the birth of any of your children?"

"Eve?" Much asked, carefully scouting the ground for a suitable place to sit. "Difficult? Never! Eve isn't like Marian, Robin. You should know that! Eve is never difficult!"

"Lucky you," Robin sneered, disapproving of Much insulting his wife.

"Look, Robin," Much urged, "why don't you just tell me what Marian's done, and we can have a nice little discussion, and figure out what to do?"

After a moment's pause, Robin began.

"I thought I was helping her," he admitted, "but she refuses to take my help."

"What help?" All at once, Much remembered their visit to Bette's cottage in Nettlestone. "Robin! You never told Marian about hiring Bette!"

"I told her...after the fact."

Much almost laughed. "And you're surprised she's angry? Robin!"

"What?"

"For someone whose cleverness is world famous, you're pretty foolish sometimes!"

"Yes. Well, you're in agreement with my wife on that count."

Much laid a comforting hand on Robin's forearm. "It looks like you're going to have to dismiss the wet nurse."

Robin jumped to his feet. "I can't send her back, Much! You saw the state her cottage was in!"

"Then give her another job to do. And apologize to Marian. It's the only way, Robin...that is, if you want peace in your household."

"No."

Much sighed. "Now, you're just being stubborn. Stop it. You know you can't win. Marian's as stubborn as you. If you two wait to see who will give in first, you'll be hiring a wet nurse for your grandchildren!"

"It's for her own good," Robin insisted. "You don't know how tired and difficult she's being. She needs her sleep. She can nurse Edward during the day, if she likes. But at night, Bette can do it. I'm only trying to help her."

"Have you told her?"

Robin, his eyes betraying how hurt he felt, shook his head.

Much rose to his feet. "Well, come on, man! You have some explaining to do!"


	26. Chapter 26

Propped up on an elbow, Marian lay on her bed playing with Edward, who was busy trying to navigate his toes into his mouth. The moment was bittersweet, for although Marian enjoyed devoting time to her sweet baby boy, her heart grieved from her disagreement with Robin.

She was sure she was right and Robin was being an unfeeling cad, and she did not understand. It was so unlike him! He had always been the best of husbands and the most supportive, loving father, disregarding convention when it interfered with being a loving family. He had seemed awestruck and even reverent when she had nursed their girls, so why did he refuse to let her nurse Edward? What had changed his mind? It wasn't like him to behave, as Allan would call it, "high and mighty," just because Edward was heir to Robin's titles. Yet Marian could think of no other explanation.

A gentle rapping on her door made Marian realize how very protective she felt toward Edward. Drawing him close in her arms, she called out, "If you are Bette, we don't need you."

The male accented voice on the other side of the door surprised her.

"I am not 'Bette,' but I rarely lose one. May I please come in, Lady Marian? I fear I need to sit, my leg is throbbing so."

Delighted, Marian jumped from her bed and ran to usher Count Friedrich into her bedchamber.

"You ought to be in bed," she advised.

"Ah! If only it were so! Here we are, Marian, nearly alone in your bedchamber, yet this is not the way I've pictured it! You are pefectly safe!"

"Keep up that kind of talk and you might not be! Remember the skittles?"

The count smiled. He felt he was already beginning to help.

"You need to sit," Marian said, guiding him towards the bed. "You said your leg was throbbing."

"I do not feel it, now that my heart has begun to throb as well!"

"In that case, you may sit over here." Marian led him away from the bed and helped ease him onto a seat by the fire. "There! That's what your flattery gets you."

The count smiled and sighed. "You are beautiful, Marian, even when you scold me. Robin Hood is a lucky man."

A shadow passed over Marian's face. She turned her face away to hide her emotion.

The count decided it was time to begin mending the lover's quarrel between husband and wife.

"I do not like to see you sad. Tell me, what robs the starlight from your lovely eyes? It is your husband hiring the wet nurse, am I not correct?"

Marian gasped. "How did you know?"

He chuckled. "I listen. It is what makes me so successful at cards, and what made you such a wonderful spy for your country."

Marian was touched, pleased to be reminded of her past accomplishments. Those days felt hundreds of years away.

"If you listen so well, perhaps you can explain to me exactly why my husband saw fit to hire a nurse."

"I do not know. I only know this...Robin of Locksley loves you and wants what is best for you. Has he not always put your needs first? You wrote to me how kind and caring he was to you when your father passed. If I must be reminded of the skittles, then I remind you of that time, and every other time you can think of when he demonstrated his love for you. Marian! It is evident in the way he looks at you. You are also the lucky one! You are truly loved for yourself, precious as you are. Your husband's love for you is a rare and beautiful thing, Marian. Trust him. He would not do anything to hurt you."

Marian sat quietly, twisting the fabric of her gown in her hands, thinking over Count Friedrich's surprising words. At last she looked up, smiling gently.

"If Robin heard you, I think he would realize what a true friend you are to us."

"I always have been, and I hope always to remain."

Marian rose, approached the count, and bent to give him a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you," she breathed. "I don't know how to thank you. You are correct, Count."

"You may thank me by remembering to call me 'Friedrich,' ja?"

"Ja, Friedrich," Marian smiled.

"Marian? What's he doing here?"

Neither one had heard Robin enter, for he still had the ability to "walk through walls." However, it was impossible to miss the hurt and anger in his eyes.


	27. Chapter 27

"Robin."

Her husband's name was a prayer on Marian's lips; his image pure heaven, and Robin could read her feelings as clearly as if she confessed them in words.

One glance into her loving eyes, so full of trust and forgiveness, told Robin he had nothing to fear from Count Friedrich's presence in his and Marian's bedchamber. What did it matter if he found the two of them here alone? Not quite alone, Robin realized, for his son Edward lay sleeping in the center of the bed. And what did it even matter if he had seen Marian kiss the count? Marian was still Marian, his brave and true wife, incapable of dishonor.

He would sort out her "friendship" with the count later. For now, he needed to make amends and bridge the gulf he had caused separating them.

Robin stepped to the door and called for his manservant. "Thomas, help Count Friedrich hobble back to his room," he instructed, somewhat rudely toward his guest.

The count rather enjoyed Robin's discomfort, knowing the quarrel between his host and hostess was about to end. "Ah! Yes!" he cried, painfully rising to his feet. "It is time for me to say auf wiedersehen!" Unable to resist one final move, he gallantly pressed Marian's hand to his lips before departing.

Believing her husband had been in the wrong, Marian waited for Robin to speak. As usual, he withheld his words from her, but only stood gazing at her, his eyes full of thoughts he believed she alone could read.

"Robin," she said at last, "Edward doesn't need a wet nurse. I don't want one."

"But you're so tired! I only want to help, Marian."

"Is that why you hired her? Robin, I can handle being tired! It's only for a few more weeks, before Edward begins sleeping through the night." She uttered a confused little laugh. "Is that the sole reason you hired her?"

"Not just that," he explained thoughtfully. "She needed a decent place to live. If you had seen their cottage, and felt the cold, you would have welcomed her here, too." He paused, looking out the window, seeing in his mind's eye a vision that had haunted him since Bette's husband had died. "I kept thinking, it's only by some twist of fate we live as we do. That might have been you and Edward in that cottage."

Marian stepped close and laid her cheek against his heart, contentment flooding her as she felt his arms enfold her. "Well, she may stay. And Walt, too. We'll find another job for her."

"She was a seamstress before her marriage," Robin mused.

Marian grinned. "That's convenient, isn't it, Locksley?"

He pulled back to study her face, then smiled gently, still feeling sad from having upset Marian at having blundered so badly. "Why?" he asked sadly.

Marian hoped her gentle teasing would lighten his mood. "You've never appreciated my sewing skillls. Now, you can be proud of what your children wear, and get your things mended before Much comes over and scolds Thomas for shirking his duties."

"Come on," Robin said, no longer unhappy, but longing for closer communion with her. He quickly led her to the same seat by the fire Count Friedrich had occupied, then pulled her onto his lap, and hungrily sought her lips.

As he held her and tasted her, he felt enchanted and engulfed by her love. No longer unhappy, but joyous and vital, eager and unconquerable, he felt he could brave all things, do all things, with Marian beside him.

Breaking apart, he grinned, and lightly gasped for air. "You are such fun to kiss, Lady Locksley!"

"More," was all she said, echoing their two-year-old daughter.

They had just resumed kissing, when that same daughter made her presence in the house known. A loud wail arose from down the stairs.

"Grace!" Marian exclaimed, jumping up and running to the doorway.

"Get ready to defend her, Marian. Much is downstairs, listening to that. He'll give us both an earful."

"We won't be able to hear him over her...her..."

"Wailing?"

"Robin of Locksley, Grace does not wail!"


	28. Chapter 28

"Your baby's wailing again."

With Grace wailing obnoxiously by the main door in Locksley Manor, Much couldn't enjoy the peaceful, warming cup of cider he had so eagerly anticipated while braving the cold and the horrible, horrible cave with Robin today.

"She's not wailing!" Marian automatically threw her response back at Much, while hurrying to see what was bothering Grace.

"I don't know, Much," Robin said, coming down the stairs with his peacefully sleeping son in his arms, "he seems perfectly quiet to me."

"Not that baby...that one!" Much pointed at Grace, who lifted her voice and wailed even louder.

"Don't cry, Gracie," sweet little Ellen coaxed from her spot on the floor by the fire, trying to piece together a wooden puzzle Will Scarlet had made for her.

"For your information," Marian told Much, gracefully crouching down to be at Gracie's level by the doorway, "Grace is no longer a baby."

"Please!"

"She's a big girl. Aren't you, Precious?"

"She's got a big wail!"

"Much, stop." Robin knew the banter was friendly, but could turn ugly in a matter of moments. Marian was a tiger when defending her "cubs." "What's wrong?" he asked, turning to Bridget Thornton.

"She wants to go outside, Master Robin. See the storm that's blown up? She wants out in it."

One quick glance out the window informed Robin they would have Much's company for the night. A heavy snow was falling, with flakes coming down so thick and fast, the treeline in the near distance was invisible.

Marian was sitting upon the floor, with a sniveling Grace on her lap, comforting the disappointed child. Robin grinned in understanding. Who wouldn't want to go out in that wild flurry of white? He wanted to go himself, just to feel the power of the storm.

"I'll take her out," he volunteered.

"What? Robin, surely not! You can't go out there!"

"It's only snow, Much."

"I know that! But, even so, you oughtn't reward her for wailing."

Marian was already bundling Grace into her warmest things. "She just wants to see what so much snow is like," she explained. "It's perfectly understandable. Do you want to come, Ellie?"

Ellen was more interested in her puzzle. "I got a cold," she sniffed, fitting in another piece.

Robin handed Edward to Marian, threw his cloak over his shoulders, and took Grace's small hand in his. "Alright, Grace, don't let go of my hand, alright? Time to disappear!" he jested, for old time's sake.


	29. Chapter 29

"Well, so much for us showing restraint."

Robin lay facing Marian, a loving smile lighting up his features, while moonlight reflecting off the snow outside their windows gave her face a lovely glow.

"Restraint!" scoffed Marian lightly, smiling back at him. "Where would be the fun in that?"

Robin chuckled under his breath, amused at hearing his words on her tongue. "I'm thirsty," he realized. "You want anything?"

She shook her head and lay back, sighing happily, watching him with admiring eyes as he rose from the bed and donned a robe.

Life can be so beautiful, Marian thought, while Robin was gone downstairs fetching something to drink. She giggled softly, remembering how the bed had made creaking noises she honestly hoped Much had not heard. Robin thought the wooden frame might need replacing, and said he would see to it come morning. But it had stopped creaking now, at any rate.

Her husband returned with a jug of milk in one hand and a pitcher of wine in the other. "Now," he teased, "would you rather be healthy, or happy?"

"Both, but I told you I'm not thirsty. Maybe just a little wine, if it's watered?"

"It is," he said with a wink, pouring some into a small cup and handing it to her.

Marian watched his hands as they handled the pitcher and cups. "Robin, have I ever told you how beautiful your hands are?"

"My hands?" He laughed, turning one over and looking at the callouses it had acquired years ago, from endless archery practice.

"Yes," she insisted, sitting up and taking his hand in hers. "Aside from their long tapered fingers, and their elegance and strength, they're beautiful because they're so gentle with our children, so tender and loving with me, and so open and giving to those in need."

Robin was touched...thoroughly moved by her words. He'd never truly gotten over the thought that his hands were stained with the blood they'd spilt fighting in the Holy Land. "They're not beautiful, Marian," he said, sadly.

"They're beautiful," she repeated, pressing each fingertip to her lips.

"They're not."

"They're beautiful."

Their eyes met and locked, and both remembered the night last autumn before Edward was born, when he'd told her she was beautiful, and she hadn't at first believed him.

"Every callous, every freckle, every flaw is beautiful, Robin. You are beautiful, my husband."

"I am," he said, believing it for her sake.

~FIN~


End file.
